My Silver Lining
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Sophie Middleton had one philosophy since she moved to Beacon Hills. Graduate and leave. Living by that her senior year is easier said than done when she's a witch and when her friend Scott McCall gets bit by a werewolf, creatures she's learned to hate. Between coming clean about what she really is, her conflicted feelings, and the mysterious Derek Hale, her life just got harder.
1. Wolf Moon

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Dreams"- Fleetwood Mac (Sophie in her room)**

"**Teenage Crime"- Adrian Lux (Sophie running)**

"**San Francisco"- The Mowglis**

"**City Girl"- CSS (Sophie at Party)**

"**The High Road"- Broken Bells (Sophie/Derek in car)**

"**Blackened Blue Eyes"- The Charlatans UK (Sophie/Her Parents& Sophie/Stiles in her room)**

The faint sound of Fleetwood Mac's "Dreams" played from the stereo system. Sophie Middleton took a deep breath and stretched out her left arm as she read her English book. It was the night before school started again. Her parents had been on her earlier for not being excited about her senior year, but she had no interest in looking forward to anything that came along with her last year of high school.

Get in. Get out. That was Sophie's philosophy for the last few months of school. All she wanted to do was graduate from high school and go somewhere. It didn't matter where. Right now she was thinking overseas. Some place where she didn't have to be constantly reminded of her past or even what she was.

The dark haired teen was a senior in high school. Most seniors her age were dreading leaving their friends, yet excited about the possibility of the future, not Sophie. Sophie just wanted to be done with high school. She had one plan and she was sticking to it. She wasn't like anyone else, but there were reasons for that. Her family had moved to Beacon Hills from Salem, Massachusetts at the end of junior year. It seemed completely normal, but nothing was normal especially when your entire family was witches. The adjustment was hard for everyone, but the move was necessary for reasons that Sophie tried to keep out of her mind as much as she could.

The faint sound of tapping on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts while she read. "Come in" she called out keeping her brown eyes on her book.

"Hey sweetie" her father, Freddie said walking into her room.

"Hey dad what's up?" Sophie looked up from her book and over at her father.

"I've got a call from the cops. Sheriff needs me for something" he replied instantly.

"Ooh so the detective has been put on a case finally" Sophie smirked.

"Don't be a smartass" Freddie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't help it, I get it from my parents" she smiled widely at him. "So what's the case this time? Someone lose a cat again?"

"Actually there's been a report of a dead body" her father looked at her. "But I didn't say that. Don't go out tonight."

"Hadn't planned to" Sophie gave her father a look. "Just be careful okay?"

"Always am" Freddie smiled at her. "More protected than what the cops are thanks to…."

"Dad please don't use the "M" word" Sophie groaned. Ever since they had moved to Beacon Hills, the family had toned down on the use of magic, but there were reasons for that. They didn't need the extra attention. Attention that may cause certain people to come to town.

"Just stay indoors tonight and tell that sophomore to go home if he shows up. His dad says he has a habit of listening to the police scanner" Freddie said before turning to leave. "See you in the morning Soph."

"Night" Sophie called out before turning back to her book. She went back to reading and it wasn't even five minutes after her father left when she heard a tap on her glass door. Looking up she rolled her eyes at the person who was on the other side.

Stiles Stilinski, the son of the Sheriff and technically her dad's boss. Stiles was one of the first people she met in town when they moved here. Her mother invited them both over to dinner and her father let it slip that she had yet to make any new friends in school. As a result, Stiles made it a point to invite her to hang out with him and his best friend Scott. She wasn't sure if he actually wanted to or his dad put him up to it. The teen was nice, but he had a knack for trouble. She got up off her chair and walked over to the door and opened it.

"No" Sophie stated before closing the door not even bothering to know what he wanted even though she knew he had some plan probably to go out hunting for a certain body. The teen pushed against it and stumbled into the room as a result.

"Come on! Grab your coat Sophie" Stiles said excitedly. "It's going to be a good night."

"Not interested Stilinski" Sophie said sitting back down at her desk.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Find a dead body. Have a great story. You got to make your senior year memorable apart from hanging out with a bunch of sophomores."

"Most of the time I have no choice in the matter. You're the one who always calls me or comes over" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Well maybe you just keep drawing me back in with that look on your face" Stiles smirked. "Come out with us. You're just reading."

"Yeah for homework. For school. Which we have tomorrow. My senior year" Sophie shot back.

"Don't remind me you're graduating in a few months" he pouted.

"I'll keep in touch if you're good" Sophie said setting her book on her desk. "Now if you haven't noticed there's no convincing me to go out, so if you could show yourself out."

"I know when I'm not wanted" Stiles said holding his hands up and walking towards her balcony. The teen turned and walked over to the railing.

"Stiles just be careful" Sophie suddenly spoke up. "Don't get yourself arrested or killed."

"I knew you cared!" Stiles grinned throwing his legs over the railing and disappearing out of sight.

Sophie shook her head slightly and picked up her book and went back to reading. She heard a small knock on her door and looked over towards it. "Come in" she called out. The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair wearing a black dress walked into her room.

"Hi mom" Sophie smiled slightly. "Is dad back already?"

"Oh heavens no" Carolyn Middleton shook her head. "I just thought I heard Stiles Stilinski's voice."

"Oh he was here" Sophie rolled her eyes looking back at her book.

"Hey keep your thoughts clean!" her mother playfully glared. The brunette looked over at her mother. She was reading her thoughts. Her mother, the telepath, among other thigns.

"Stay out of my head. You promised" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry" Carolyn sighed. "You know it's hard sometimes, besides you should be happy someone has taken an interest in you. You can't keep yourself away from people."

"Mom I'm graduating in the spring and then God knows where I'll end up, better not to get attached to anyone" Sophie shrugged slightly.

Carolyn looked at her daughter and sat down in the chair beside her. "There's more to this isn't it? Sweetheart, not everyone in your life is going to die. You're still here, I'm still here. You're dad is still here. Not everyone is going to end up like your brother. Losing a sibling is hard, especially a twin….."

"Can we just not talk about this?" Sophie looked up at her mom. "I have a couple of more chapters I need to read before tomorrow."

Carolyn nodded sadly at her daughter and got up out of the chair. She walked over back to the door and turned to her. "I miss Sam too sweetie. It's okay to talk about him." Sophie just stared at her mother and it her lip before she disappeared down the hall. The teen took a deep breath, got up, and walked back over to her balcony door. Beginning to close it, she stopped when she heard something. It was faint, but she could hear it. The howling of a wolf.

* * *

><p>Sophie slammed the door of her car shut at school the next day. She mentally yelled at herself for not going to bed sooner, but she couldn't. Something was feeling off to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She looked up and saw Stiles running towards her, clearly excited about something.<p>

"You missed a fun night last night Sophie" the teen grinned widely.

"I highly doubt it" the brunette rolled her eyes putting her backpack on her shoulder. "My dad said they found you wandering around the woods. Where was Scott?"

"Oh he was hiding" Stiles replied. "Apparently he got bit by something. You should have come."

"Don't you have friends your own age to bother?" she turned looking at him.

"Well Scott's not here yet and you are. Besides don't you prefer being around people instead of the loner you were when you moved here?" Stiles quipped in response.

"I was just fine" Sophie shot back. "You know my plan…."

"Yeah, get out of high school, get out of town. I've heard it a million times. You just moved here a few months ago and you're already ready to get rid of us" Stiles huffed pouting. "And here I thought we were friends."

Sophie sighed and looked at the teen's sad face. She knew that he liked her and that telling him the truth would have made things easier, but it was easier for him to be in the dark. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I suppose I should be making the most of the time I have left here."

"That's the spirit" Stiles said putting his arm around her. The teen looked over and spotted Scott walking towards the building. The teen walked over to the pair.

"So, let's see this" Stiles smiled. Scott rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt. He had put gauze and tape on the bite to help protect it.

Sophie bit her lips slightly at the sign of the gaze. "What do you think did it?"

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said as he pulled his shirt down.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance" Stiles shook his head.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott told him.

"No you didn't!" Stiles shot back.

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott glared.

"Because California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Scott asked looking between both Sophie and Scott.

"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California" Stiles protested. "Tell him Sophie."

However, Sophie didn't hear Stiles call her name. The teen just stared off and thought about what Scott had said. Could a wolf have really bitten him? And if it was a wolf? Was it a normal one or worse? There was only one thing that could have bitten him if it wasn't a real wolf. She didn't want to believe there was even a chance of it.

"Yo Soph!" Stiles said snapping his fingers in his face causing her to jump. "You still with us?"

"Yeah sorry, just zone out for a minute" she breathed. "Maybe Stiles is right, maybe it wasn't a wolf" she sighed.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going believe when I tell you I found the body" Scott told the two of them.

"Wait what?" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles's jaw dropped.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month!" Scott smirked.

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." A red headed teen walked completely past him without a second glance. "Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're going to ignore me!" Stiles sighed and looked at Scott.

"You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles groaned.

"Uh huh…" Scott smirked.

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association" Stiles complained.

"Now you know how I feel" Sophie rolled her eyes. "A senior hanging out with sophomores."

* * *

><p>Sophie dreaded English. She liked the subject, but just the fact that she had to take sophomore English because her school in Salem didn't offer the course she was required to take in order to graduate in the spring from Beacon Hills. Thus she was stuck in sophomore English. She sat down in her seat near both Scott and Stiles and pulled out her phone. The things that Scott had told her earlier would be something her dad would want to know about.<p>

_Scott was out in the woods last night. Got bit by a wolf maybe? Any signs of a you know what last night? _

She stared at the message debating whether or not to hit the send button. She just shook her head and put her phone back into her pocket. She was being way too paranoid.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night" the teacher spoke writing on the chalkboard. Scott looked at Stiles who smiled at him happily. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect."

Scott looked back over at Stiles, who shrugged indicating he didn't know anything about a suspect. He looked over at Sophie looking for an answer and she just shrugged. She glanced down at her phone and saw her dad had yet to text her back.

"Which means, you can give your all attention to the syllabus on your desk" the teacher finished. The class groaned loudly and as they did Scott heard a phone go off. Looking around he noticed no one was pulling out a phone. Sophie and Stiles both were caught up in reading the syllabus that was being passed around. Where was it coming from then? He realized he was the only one who heard it. Looking around once more, he spotted a girl outside with her phone.

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything except a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen ! Okay okay, I got to go, love you..." the girl said before hanging up. Scott watched her walk over to meet the principal and the pair then walked into the building. Scott heard every word of their conversation until there was a knock at the door. Moments later the door opened and the principal and the girl walked in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome" the principal said. Sophie's head shot up and looked at the girl. Argent. She blinked a few times. This was not good. This was not good at all. She knew what someone having the last name Argent meant. Allison smiled and took a sit right behind Scott. He turned around smiling and handed her a pen_._

"Thanks" Allison said confused, but smiled. Sophie looked at Scott strangely having watched the whole scene. What was going on with him.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat in the stands on the lacrosse field to watch Stiles and Scott practice. She had promised Stiles a few weeks before that she'd be at their tryouts to cheer them on. She was there, but she found herself occupied with her American history homework instead of just watching.<p>

"Is anyone sitting here?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw Allison Argent and Lydia Martin standing beside her.

"All yours" Sophie smiled slightly.

"You're in my English class aren't you?" Allison looked over at her.

"Yeah I'm Sophie" Sophie nodded in response.

"I'm Allison" the teen replied smiling.

"Sophie tell me what's it like to be a senior in a sophomore English class?" Lydia smirked at her. "Was English really that hard and different for you in Salem?"

"Lydia last time I checked I still have the higher GPA" Sophie smirked. "You tell me?"

"You're a senior?" Allison looked at her curiously.

"Yeah my high school in Salem had different graduation requirements than here and not everything transferred so I'm stuck in sophomore English" Sophie replied.

"Who is that?" she heard Allison asked. Sophie looked up and saw her looking at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked frowning slightly.

"He's in my English class" Allison smiled slightly.

"Scott McCall" Sophie spoke up only to have the two girls look at her. "That's his name." She went back to looking at her homework and then back up in time to see Scott get hit in the face with a lacrosse ball. The team including the coach laughed at him while Stiles sighed. He looked over at Sophie and she just frowned and motioned at Scott. Stiles just shrugged and shook his head. She closed her history book and watched practice.

Scott stood in the middle of the goal as a ball came towards him. He caught it perfectly. As the next one and the next one. The students in the stand cheered loudly for him. Sophie got up and walked down to Stiles.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" she looked at him.

"I have no idea, but it's awesome" Stiles beamed. "Thanks for being here for me today."

Sophie looked down at Stiles and patted a hand on his shoulder. "No problem buddy."

"He seems like he's pretty good" she heard Allison suddenly spoke.

"Oh, very good" Lydia agreed with her friend.

Sophie continued to watch Scott closely. Something was different about him, she'd seen this happen before. She was no longer paranoid. She was now terrified.

* * *

><p>Later after school Scott, Sophie, and Stiles walked through the wood looking for Scott's inhaler that he had dropped the previous night. Sophie kept looking around the woods, frowning slightly. To be honest, she wasn't sure if they were completely alone. Scott had kept going on about the strange things that had happened at the lacrosse game. Sophie had to admit, it was strange, but she didn't know what it was.<p>

Scott kept going on about how something was wrong with him. "I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." he exclaimed.

"You smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" Scott looked back at his friend.

"That's oddly specific" Sophie said crossing her arms.

Stiles put his hand in his pocket shaking his head. "I don't have any mint gum in my..." he stopped when he pulled out a small piece of gum in his pocket and looked at Scott. "So, all of that started with the bite."

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?" Scott suggested.

"I think if that was the case you'd be dead by now" Sophie retorted.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection" Stiles smirked.

"You're serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles smiled.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked wide- eyed.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month" Stiles replied.

"Once a month?" Scott exclaimed.

"Mhmm. On the night of the full moon" Stiles smiled before howling like a wolf. Scott rolled his eyes and hit him.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles laughed.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott complained.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles smirked receiving a glare from Sophie. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon."

"And I will be sure to keep my doors locked from crazy people like you" Sophie said looking around. "Are we almost done here? I have homework to do like a normal person."

Scott got down on the on the ground, searching frantically for his inhaler. "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks" Scott said as he searched the ground some more.

"Well maybe you need to take care of your things…." Sophie stopped looking around and frowned. A few feet away from the group was someone walking towards them. Stiles looked in the direction Sophie was. He hit Scott on the shoulder and motioned to the man. Scott stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the man growled. Sophie looked at him closely. He was tall with black hair, green eyes, definitely the brooding type she could tell.

"Hmm... Sorry, man, we didn't know" Stiles began.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hmm, forget it..." Scott stuttered. The man looked at Scott and then at Sophie closely and then threw the inhaler to him before walking away. Scott and Stiles looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, I have to go to work" Scott suddenly spoke.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us" Stiles exclaimed.

"Remember what" Scott frowned.

"Enlighten the person who just moved here a few months ago please" Sophie grabbed Stiles shoulder and glared at him.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles explained quickly.

Sophie let go of the teen. It must have not been easy for him losing family. She knew the feeling. She looked back in the direction of where Derek was. There was nothing there, but for some reason, she felt like they still weren't alone. If his family was dead then why was he back? There was something off about him, she just knew it.

"What is he doing back?" Scott asked looking at his friends.

"Don't know" Stiles replied shrugging.

* * *

><p>Sophie ran through the woods, jogging. It was always her escape from reality. Just her earbuds in her ears and the wind hitting her body. Her mind kept going back to Scott. Something was happening to her and deep down she knew what was happening, she just wasn't ready to accept the reality of it yet. She knew Stiles was joking about the werewolf thing, but it was anything but a joke to her. If Scott was bit by a werewolf, then that would mean her secret would come out. They'd know she was a witch. They'd find out the truth about why she moved here. She stopped jogging to catch her breath and stretched out her arms. She felt more at ease after running, but she knew her thoughts were have a different idea in the next hour or so. She pulled out her iPod and changed the song before running off again, not even noticing a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her from the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, anything interesting happen at school today?" Carolyn asked as Sophie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge.<p>

"There's a girl in my English class. Her last name is Argent" Sophie looked over at her mother before taking a sip of water.

Carolyn stopped messing with the papers she was going through and looked over at her daughter. "Are you sure her last name is Argent?"

"Mom I don't think I would mishear someone's last name when it's Argent" Sophie looked at her mother in disbelief.

Carolyn licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Keep a low profile around her okay? Just in case."

"Easy I do that on a regular basis" Sophie said looking at her mother and walking backwards towards the living room. "Should I tell dad?"

"No I will" Carolyn replied. "You have plans for this weekend?"

"I'm getting dragged to Lydia Martin's party. Technically yes, but since I'm being forced against my will, they aren't my plans" Sophie called out walking into the living room.

"You know you should really be a teenager for one weekend. Get into trouble let me ground you! Meet a boy!" Carolyn shot back while laughing.

* * *

><p>She felt out of place. That was all she felt right now. Stile had run off somewhere and Scott was off with Allison. Sophie didn't mind being alone, she actually preferred it, but she felt as though she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Sure there were other seniors at the party, but she hadn't mingled with many of the people in her class. She didn't want to get attached. Sighing she put her red solo cup on a nearby table and walked towards the exit. She was bored and just wanted to go home. Pulling out her phone she dialed Stiles number to let him know she was leaving. It went straight to voicemail.<p>

"Stiles I don't know where you are, but I'm just going to walk home, so don't freak out if you can't find me later on" Sophie said as she walked away from the Martin house.

"Need a ride?" she heard a voice say. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Derek Hale.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sophie frowned at him. "Aren't you a little old for high school parties?"

"Aren't you a little old to be at a sophomore party?" Derek smirked back at her. "You're a senior right?"

"Well someone has to be the responsible adult" she rolled her eyes.

"And yet you're leaving. Come on let me drive you home" Derek smiled at her.

"No thanks" she shook her head in response, turning from him.

"You're really going to walk alone in the dark?" Derek called out causing her to stop.

"Better than the alternative of getting into a car with a complete stranger" Sophie turned and looked at him. "For all I know you could be a serial killer."

"I can assure you I'm not a serial killer" Derek laughed slightly.

"So does the whole batting your eyelashes to get a girl to get in your car with you usually work or is this a work in progress thing cause you're not doing well right now" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just trying to be nice" Derek smirked slightly. "It's a long walk and it's cold."

"I think I'll take my chances with the cold" the brunette glared at him.

"Has anyone told you how infuriating you are?" he huffed.

"Daily. Keeps me going" she smirked. Before Derek could respond, Sophie noticed him looking at something behind her. Turning around she saw Allison walking towards her, clearly upset.

"Hey Sophie have you seen Scott?" she asked her. "He just disappeared out of nowhere." Sophie was about to respond to her before Derek spoke.

"Allison" she heard a voice say. She turned and looked at Derek, frowning in confusion. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. Scott wanted me to tell you he's sorry, but he had an emergency and had to leave. I'm taking Sophie home and I can drive you home too if you'd like."

Sophie crossed her arms and glared at Derek. She was stuck. There was no way in hell she was going to leave Allison alone with this guy. She was going with her gut, something was off about him.

"You know him?" Allison looked over at her timidly.

"Yeah, Derek's an old friend of Scott's" Sophie smirked over at him. "We'll get you home."

* * *

><p>The ride to Allison's was completely silent, even when the teen was dropped off. Allison said goodbye to Sophie and thank you to Derek. He smiled and nodded to her before speeding off. Sophie looked over at him curiously. There was something off about him and she could just feel it by looking at him.<p>

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's impolite to stare" he suddenly snapped.

"They also taught me to not get into cars with complete strangers so clearly it didn't sink in that much" she shot back. "Who are you anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question" Derek said looking over at her blankly.

Sophie sat back in her seat, still continuing to look at him. "Sophie."

"I know who you are" Derek growled slightly.

"And I know who you are too Derek Hale from New York" she smirked slightly. He looked over at her frowning slightly. Sophie smiled and held up a wallet in her hand. "For someone who seems to keep their guard up, you really don't when you have your mind set on something." She put the wallet in the cup hold and got more comfortable in her seat.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something about what's happening to Scott?" she looked straight ahead. "That you have something to do with it. That's why you were at the party tonight weren't you?"

"I think you should stay away from Scott, but for some reason I know you won't. I get the feeling you know more than what you're letting on am I right?" Derek looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know nothing about me" Sophie shot back angrily.

"I know you're hiding something. From Scott. From the sheriff's kid" he replied. "You're not as good a liar as what you think you are."

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat. She suddenly felt afraid of him. She looked down and played with her gold bracelet. A simple gold chain with a single moon and star on it. A birthday present from Sam for her sixteenth birthday.

"Run out of snarky comments?" Derek suddenly spoke snapping her out of her thoughts.

"My parents taught me that if I didn't have anything nice to say don't say anything" she looked over and smirked at him. "So are you going to explain why you're basically stalking a bunch of teenagers?"

Derek let out a huff and shook his head as he pulled up into her driveway. He turned off the car and immediately Sophie went to flip the car lock off when Derek grabbed her arm.

Sophie gasped as her vision went blurry. She saw a full moon and heard howling as well as flashes of claws and the woods. It wasn't completely clear, but it was enough.

Coming out of the vision, she jumped slightly causing Derek to frown at her in confusion. Sophie tensed up even more than what she already was. She knew exactly what Derek Hale was. He was a werewolf. She was in the car with a werewolf.

"Um thanks for the ride" she said pulling herself out of his grip as he looked at her curiously. She grabbed her jacket and quickly got out of the car.

"Nice tattoo" Derek called out before she shut the door. Sophie turned around and frowned at him.

"The moon cycle you have on your back. It's different. You have a thing about moons?" he smirked slightly. Sophie just stared at him silently before slamming the door and quickly running towards her house.

* * *

><p>Sophie ran into her house, slammed the door and locked it. In the living room, her parents sat watching one of their favorite games shows.<p>

"It's not even eleven" her dad looked at his watch. "You're home way too early for my liking. Please tell me you at least did something fun?" Sophie just stood at her parents silently.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Carolyn asked standing up and walking over towards her daughter. "Your thoughts are all over the place."

"There are werewolves in Beacon Hills aren't there?" she looked between her parents.

Freddie stood up and walked over to his daughter. "I was going to tell you. The part of the body we found. There's no way a human could have done that. The cops think it was an animal, but all the signs point to werewolf."

Sophie felt the tears coming to her eyes as she breathed heavily. Carolyn put her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay sweetheart. They won't bother us. We're done with the life we had in Salem."

"They already have started bothering me" Sophie said quietly pulling away from her mother. "I got dropped off by someone. Derek Hale. He touched me and I had a vision. He's a werewolf."

Carolyn looked over at her husband. Freddie just shook his head and looked at Sophie. "Not all werewolves kill people. What happened with Sam, it doesn't always happen" he told her.

"And that's still suppose to make me feel better? Sam is dead because of a werewolf. The things we were protecting" Sophie cried out. "You told me when we moved here, it would be normal. That we wouldn't have to deal with this crap again! With that the dark haired witch turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She shut and locked her door, breathing heavily. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks. She hated werewolves. She hated them all. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath in time to see Stiles climbing over her balcony and opened the door to her room.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed running over to her and hugging her tightly. "You're alive. Derek Hale didn't get to you either. Thank God. Sophie I was right. Scott is turning into a werewolf and Derek Hale is one of them. There are actually werewolves in this town" he said quickly. Sophie looked down at the floor avoiding the teen's gaze.

"What's that look?" Stiles asked looking at her. "Why do you not look surprised? Why are you not freaking out? Oh my god….I thought I was joking, but I was right. How the hell did you know, why didn't you say anything?" he exclaimed.

Sophie took a deep breath and looked at the teen. "Stiles there's something you need to know. I haven't been completely honest with you about something." She held up her hand and snapped her finger. All the candles in her room suddenly lit by themselves.

Stiles looked wide-eyed around the room and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god. You….you're….you're…a…."

"Witch" she finished for him. "We'll deal with the explanation and you can yell at me later. Stiles's where's Scott?"

"I don't know. He got away from the party" the teen shrugged.

Sophie grabbed her coat from her bed and put it on. "We need to find him and fast."

* * *

><p>Stiles and Sophie drove down the road looking for Scott. They had been searching hours for the teen when he had finally gotten in contact with the two of them. Stiles had been asking questions nonstop about Sophie, her family, and of course her powers.<p>

"So like what can you do exactly?" Stiles asked looking at her.

"I have healing abilities, premonitions, telekinesis, and I'm good with fire as you saw" Sophie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"So if you're from Salem, were you ancestors part of the Salem witch trails?" the teen continued.

"They were there, but they were tried at all" she replied. "Most of the people tried weren't witches."

"Really?" Stiles asked wide-eyed. "So why did you guys leave?"

Sophie sat back in her seat. She wasn't ready to talk about her brother or the fact that she was uncomfortable with the werewolf matter as a whole. "It's complicated. Can we just leave it at that for now please?"

"I can't believe this. My two best friends are a werewolf and a witch. This is going to be the best year ever!" Stiles yelled happily.

"How are you so calm about this?" Sophie frowned at him slightly.

"Because it's awesome duh!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott's a werewolf."

"Werewolves are dangerous" she replied looking out the window. She moved to play with her bracelet and her heart stopped. Looking down at her wrist, it was bare. Her bracelet was gone. She looked over at Stiles who was concentrating on driving and tried to remain calm. She'd find it. It was probably in her room. She hoped so at least. She looked up and up ahead she saw a shirtless Scott walking down the side of the road.

Stiles stopped the jeep and Scott got in and Sophie handed him a shirt. "What happened?" she asked.

"Um no, Sophie don't you have something you need to tell Scott?" Stiles asked eyeing her.

Sophie glared at him as Scott looked at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and looked at the other teen. "Scott I have a confession to make. I knew that you were bit by a werewolf. I've known that werewolves exist."

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell me?" Scott exclaimed angrily. "How?"

"She's a witch Scotty" Stiles smirked over at his friend only to receive a glare from Sophie. Scott looked at her in disbelief. He didn't believe her. She waved her hand and the radio switched on and began to play music.

"Believe me now?" Sophie looked at him. Scott nodded slowly at her, unsure of how to respond.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Derek was there. He's a werewolf too" Scott began. "There were other people there too. Derek called them hunters."

"Shit" Sophie breathed running her hands through her hair.

"Are hunters bad?" Stiles asked frowning at her.

"They hunt any supernatural creature they see fit. They'll go after Scott and if they find out about me and my family they'll come after us" Sophie explained. The care fell into silence. No one really knew what to say.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head" Stiles groaned.

"She probably hates me now" Scott sighed to his friends.

"Don't be so dramatic" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just….tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf" Stiles said happily looking over at Sophie and Scott. The pair looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, Sophie and I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Scott looked at his friend and just laughed in response.

"What happened to the boa?" Sophie looked over at Stiles.

"It may have died due to malnutrition" he shrugged slightly.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat with Scott outside of the school after class. The teen was fidgety waiting for Allison. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she was having to babysit the werewolf, but she was forced into it. She was trying not to seem like she didn't want to be around Scott, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel uncomfortable. She knew it wasn't his fault what had happened, but it didn't change what he was or how she felt about werewolves.<p>

"Relax Scott" Sophie said not looking up from her homework. "You're aura is like twelve different colors right now and it's giving me whiplash."

"What if she won't talk to me?" he looked at her.

Sophie shut her book and looked up at Scott. "Then she's an idiot. She'd be missing out on a great guy" she smiled slightly. Scott nodded in response smiling at Sophie. He was glad she was here with him. He looked around and saw Allison walked out of the school.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party" she said walking past him and Scott quickly got up and followed.

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're going to have to trust that I had a really good reason" he replied quickly.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked looking over at him.

"I definitely had an attack of something" Scott told her.

"Am I going to get an explanation?" she shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" he pleaded with her smiling.

"Am I going to regret this?" Allison sighed.

"Probably" Scott smiled causing Allison to laugh. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes" Allison nodded as a car horn beeped. Sophie looked up over at Allison and Scott. Things seemed to be working out for them.

"That's my dad. I better go" Allison told Scott. He watched her walk away and turned back to Sophie smiling.

"Told you it'd be fine" she said walking over to him. She frowned noticing Scott's face. Something was wrong. "Scott what is it?" she asked. Scott said nothing and turned around. The two of them saw a man close the car door Allison got into. Her eyes went wide slightly as Sophie walked over to Scott and put a hand on his arm. Closing her eyes she saw the night before. She saw Scott in the woods with the hunters. With the exact same man. She knew that man. It was Chris Argent. This confirmed everything. Hunters were in town and they were Argents.

**There you have it! The plot bunny just wouldn't go away. This story will be different than what my Charlie Grierson series is. I really liked the idea of witches, so I'm going to keep running with it. Sophie's story is going to be much different than Charlie's as you can see. What do you think so far? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"Momentum"- The Hush Sound (Sophie)**

**"Gold, Guns, Girls"- Metric (Derek/Sophie)**

**"Are You Satisfied"- Marina & the Diamonds (Sophie/Stiles at school)**

Sophie walked through the parking lot towards her car. She was currently on the phone with her father to tell him about Chris Argent being in town. Her father was staying calm about the entire situation while Sophie on the other hand was on the verge of a panic attack.

"What are we suppose to do dad?" she asked her father quickly.

"For the time being just lay low" Freddie told her. "We're not the only Middleton witches in the country. I doubt that Argent came to town with the idea of killing witches in mind. No one but the family knows we're here."

"Are you sure? Have you talked to Nana recently?" Sophie asked running her hands through her head.

"Yes. Your Nana would know if someone has said something especially to hunters. Sophie honey you're on edge I understand. Your friend Scott is a werewolf and there's another one in town. It's perfectly fine to be freaking out, but now you're just being paranoid."

"I think of all people I have a reason to be paranoid dad" she snapped walking over to her car. "Look I need to go, I'll see you when I get home tonight." She hung up the phone and groaned leaning against the driver's door. She refused to believe that she was being paranoid. First Scott, Derek, and now this. It was only a matter of time before shit was going to hit the fan.

She took a deep breath and turned around to open her door when something caught her eye on her window. There was an envelope with her name written on it. Frowning she walked to the front of her car and picked up the envelope. There was something in it. Opening it, she looked inside and her face lit up. It was her bracelet. She breathed a sight of relief. She had spent the entire day looking in all the possible places it could have been at school and was planning to do the same thing when she got home. Pulling it out she put it back on her wrist. Where could she have dropped it and who had found it? Looking around, the entire parking lot was empty. She shrugged and walked back to the door of her car to leave the school.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat beside Stiles in his bedroom with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. They two of them were waiting to video chat with Scott. Stiles had told her that during lacrosse practice he had injured Jackson badly, but also almost attacked Stiles in a fit of rage. It was clear to Sophie that the teen was not in control, but she didn't know what to do. All the werewolves she had either met or been aware of were always in control.<p>

"I told you werewolves were dangerous" she raised an eyebrow at the teen, eating some popcorn.

"But it's Scott" Stiles protested looking at her.

"It doesn't matter Stiles. He's still dangerous" she said avoiding his gaze.

Stiles looked at her closely and frowned. "What's going on with you? You've been more distant than usual and when you're around us you barely look at Scott. You had no interest in watching him when he talked to Allison this morning. Sophie just talk to me. Are you scared? Scott's not going to hurt you, I won't let him" he told her.

Sophie just looked at the teen and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Soph come on don't shut me out. What's going on?" Stiles pleaded.

"Can we just drop it?" Sophie snapped angrily at him. What was she suppose to tell him? Her brother and twin was killed by werewolves and as a result she hated them?

Stiles sighed and sat back in his seat, staring at her. "Yeah" he nodded. "But just know no matter what's bothering you, you can tell me. As much as you try to push yourself away from me, you're one of my best friends and I care about you. I'm here for you."

Sophie just shrugged and looked up at the computer to see Scott had come online to video chat. Stiles hit the call button and grabbed one of his toy guns and pointed it at the computer screen as Scott appeared on.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder" Stiles told him.

"Because of me?" Scott sighed.

"Because he's a jerk!" Stiles smiled.

"Karma's a bitch" Sophie commented. "The kid's an asshole. He deserved it"

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday" Stiles replied. Scott just shook his head and sighed. Sophie frowned strangely at the computer and poked Stiles and pointed at Scott's picture. It looked like someone was behind him. A very familiar silhouette. Stiles looked at her and then closer at the screen and began to type quickly into the chat box.

_It looks like…._

The computer froze before the rest of the text could be sent.

"What? It looks like what?" Scott asked. After a moment the text showed up on the screen.

_Someone's behind you_

"What?" Scott frowned. He turned around and saw Derek and the next thing the two of them knew, the screen went blank.

"Holy shit!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up from his chair. "Who was that?"

Sophie slid into the computer chair and hit the redial button. There was no response. She slammed her fist on the desk. "Derek" she grimaced.

* * *

><p>Sophie got out of her car at her house. Her thoughts were about Scott and how she hoped he was okay and Derek hadn't hurt him. She still cared about her friend even though he was a werewolf. She couldn't deny that. The lights were out in her house and both of her parent's cars were gone. They must have been working late. She got out of her car and locked it. She looked down into her bag to search around for her house key. Looking up at her car window, she screamed and jumped. Behind her stood Derek Hale. She turned around, her body pressing against her car.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped at him.

Derek smirked at her. "You know for someone who returned your precious bracelet to you, you might want to consider diming down on the attitude."

"You….you found my bracelet?" she stuttered.

"Yes" he said walking closer to him. "It was in my car, the clasp broke so I got it fixed for you. You're welcome. Now that I've done something for you, twice, might I add, I need you to repay the favor."

"Why should I do anything for you?" Sophie glared at him.

"Because if you don't a lot of people are going to get hurt" he sneered. "You know what's going to happen if Scott plays the game."

"Yeah I've tried talking him out of it plenty of times, don't think it's going to happen" she shot back.

Derek let out a laugh and grinned. "You know I was expecting more of a fight out of a Middleton witch."

Sophie tensed up. Her heartbeat quickened. Derek looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Yeah I know all about who you are."

"You know nothing about me" Sophie sneered.

"I know you're family used to protect other supernatural creatures. You made sure people like Scott and I were taken care of and yet you're doing absolutely nothing about the situation now" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"We don't do that anymore. Especially if its werewolves" she stated.

"You have something against werewolves?" Derek looked at her closely.

"I have something against you" Sophie said crossing her arms.

"Because I'm a werewolf?" Derek smirked slightly.

"Because you're threatening my friends and you're stalking me, but being a werewolf isn't helping your cause either" Sophie huffed.

"If Scott plays in that game, I won't hesitate to kill him and then I won't hesitate to come after you because you didn't stop him" he growled.

Sophie looked at him angrily and then the next thing Derek knew he was thrown harshly against a nearby tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He looked up, groaning slightly in pain and saw Sophie walking towards him.

"You even consider coming after me, you'll really wish you didn't. I'm perfectly aware of what a werewolf is capable of, but you have no idea what I'm capable of" she sneered.

* * *

><p>"Wait so he threatened you and you kicked his ass?" Stiles asked in disbelief as Sophie rummaged through her locker in between periods. She had just finished telling him about her encounter with Derek from the previous night.<p>

"I mean I didn't as much as what I could or should have…" Sophie began. "A tiny part of me was thankful because he did find and return my bracelet, but it was a very very very small part. I still threw him against a tree so I at least made him bleed."

"That's my girl" Stiles beamed. "But you're okay right?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "Just a little freaked out that's all."

"Werewolves really spook you don't they?" he crossed his arms staring at her.

"Something like that" Sophie said closing her locket. She looked over and saw the Sheriff down the hallway with one of the other officers and the administration. "What's your dad doing here?" she turned back to Stiles.

"I don't know" Stiles shook his head and saw Scott at his locker. He motioned for the brunette to follow him and the two of them walked over to Scott.

Stiles grabbed him. "Hey, come here."

"What?" Scott frowned as Stiles lead him to the corner of the hallway.

"Come here. Tell me what they're saying" Stiles asked facing him towards his father. "Can you hear them?" Scott shushed Stiles and looked down the hallway.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately" he heard Stiles dad tell the principal.

"Look, we don't …." he heard the principal say before he stopped listening.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott suddenly replied.

"Unbelievable" Stiles huffed. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk – off who actually killed the girl is just hanging' out, doing whatever he wants. Threatening you. Threatening Sophie."

"Derek threatened you?" Scott frowned at her.

"It was nothing" she countered. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott looked at his friend.

"I can do something" Stiles nodded his head.

"Like what?" Sophie and Scott asked together.

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles said before walking off leaving Sophie and Scott staring at him.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called out.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat on Scott's bed on her phone. He had called her earlier and asked her to come over. He had gone to see Derek again and evidently something had happened. Stiles was on his way over and Sophie felt uncomfortable without him. She didn't like being alone with Scott. She knew her feelings for him shouldn't have changed, but he was a werewolf and she couldn't let that go.<p>

Stiles quickly burst into the room stumbling over towards Scott. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so – " he blurted out quickly.

"No shit" Sophie spoke staring at the teen blankly. "You know there's this thing called overmedicating."

"I only took five pills!" Stiles exclaimed to her.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott shook his head at his friends fighting speaking up.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Like what exactly?" Sophie frowned slightly.

"There's something buried there…..I could smell blood" Scott looked between his two friends.

"That's awesome!" Stiles smiled receiving a glare from Sophie. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder" Scott said looking at Stiles, standing up. " And then you both help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and Stiles beamed happily.

* * *

><p>Sophie, Scott, and Stiles walked into the hospital. Scott was going to the morgue to get a scent on the body to see if it was the same one he had smelled at Derek's.<p>

"Hey" Stiles spoke up pointing at a door that lead to the morgue

Scott nodded and opening it, walking in. "Okay" he said before disappearing.

"Good luck, I guess" Stiles breathed. He looked over at Sophie and gently took her arm as and the two of them walked over towards a waiting area. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Lydia Martin was sitting in the area. Sophie looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes. Evidently he'd had a crush on her since the third grade, yet Lydia had never noticed him. She never understood why he liked her. She found Lydia to always be a bit of bitch especially since she never stopped pestering Sophie about the lower level classes she had to take in order to graduate. She walked over and sat in a chair as Stiles walked over to Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia" Stiles began and the red head looked up at the teen. "You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better."

Lydia smiled and moved some of her hair. "Hold on, give me a second" she said pulling the Bluetooth from her ear. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles sighed, clearly disappointed. "No. Sorry. I'll just sit" Stiles said walking over and sitting beside Sophie. "You don't care" he continued getting a eye roll from Lydia.

"Okay" she smirked slightly. She looked up and saw Jackson walking towards her. The redhead got up and walked over to her boyfriend. "Did he do it?"

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me" Jackson replied.

"You should get one right before the game too" Lydia said touching his arm. Jackson just glared at her. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or - do you want to go - pro?" she said walking towards him and kissing him. Stiles glared angrily watching the scene while holding a pamphlet about menstrual cycles.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sophie groaned watching the couple make-out.

"I hate that guy" Stiles sneered. The two of them were so caught up watching the scene that they both jumped when someone slapped the pamphlet. It was Scott.

"Holy god!" Stiles exclaimed looking up at him.

"The scent was the same" Scott told the pair.

"You sure?" Stiles asked standing up with Sophie.

"Yes" Scott nodded quickly.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles stated.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl" Scott replied.

"So what do we do with this information?" Sophie asked looking between the two boys.

"I say we use it" Stiles looked over at her.

"How?" Scott asked as Stiles began to walk away from him.

"Tell me something first" Stiles said turning around. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay" Stiles nodded. "Then we're going to need a shovel."

"Wait why?" Sophie frowned following him and Scott.

* * *

><p>Stiles drove the jeep to the Hale house. He, Sophie, and Scott all got out of the car with flashlights and shovels and walked towards the house.<p>

"I don't like this" Sophie said moving her flashlight around.

"Think positive Soph!" Stiles smiled at her.

"Wait, something's different" Scott suddenly spoke up.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as the three of them got closer to the house.

"I don't know" Scott shook his head as he led them to the spot where the scent was. "Let's just get this over with." Stiles and Sophie nodded as the three of them broke into the ground.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the three of them hadn't made much progress of digging up anything. Sophie stopped digging and took a deep breath. She was exhausted.<p>

"This is taking way too long" Scott groaned looking around.

"Just keep going" Stiles replied instantly.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked referring to Derek.

"Then we get the hell out of here" Stiles stated.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are we suppose to do?" Sophie glared at Stiles.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles said simply.

"Which is?" Scott and Sophie said together.

"You run one way. I run the other. Sophie picks who she goes with. Whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles shrugged.

"I hate that plan" Scott sighed.

"I do too!" Sophie exclaimed.

Stiles dug his shovel into the ground and suddenly hit something hard. "Oh, stop, stop, stop" he told his two friends. The three of them dropped to the ground and uncovered the dirt on whatever was in it. It was a brown bag tied up with ropes.

"Hurry" Scott said as Stiles began to untie the knots.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" Stiles huffed.

"I'll do it" Scott said. "Sophie get the flashlight." The witch nodded and grabbed the flashlight and shining it on the hole. The two teens quickly continued to untie the knots until they pulled open a bag to reveal not a human,, but half of a wolf. Stiles, Sophie, and Scott screamed and the two teen boys jumped out of the hole beside Sophie.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"That's not human!" Sophie yelled at Scott.

"It's a wolf" Scott breathed.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood" Stiles looked at him.

"I told you something was different" Scott shot back.

"This doesn't make sense" Stiles shook his head.

"We got to get out of here" Scott said looking around.

Stiles and Sophie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." The three of them began to cover the hole with dirt and Stiles looked up and frowned. Across from him was a purple flower growing out of the ground.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked looking at his friend.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked motioning across from them. Sophie and Scott looked at it.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfs bane" Stiles replied.

"It is wolfs bane" Sophie said staring at the flower.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?

"No" Scott shook his head.

"Really?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "It's a classic."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No!" Scott exclaimed and receiving a groan from Stiles. "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles said standing up and walking over to the flower. He picked it up and as he did a rope appeared at the end of it. The teen continued to pull and the rope made a trail of a circle around the hole. Stiles followed the circle as Scott and Sophie frowned in confusion. Scott looked down at the ground wide-eyed causing Sophie to look down as well.

"What the hell?" Sophie spoke.

"Stiles" Scott breathed.

Stiles walked around to Scott and Sophie and looked down. "Holy…" he spoke. Down in the hole was no longer a half of a wolf, but half of a human body.

* * *

><p>Scott, Sophie, and Stiles watched from a distance as Sherriff Stiliniski escorted a handcuffed Derek to a police car. Derek looked over at the three of them and smirked slightly.<p>

"Guys something doesn't feel right" Sophie suddenly spoke, her eyes never leaving the sight of Derek.

"Is your witchy juju picking up something?" Stiles smiled at her.

"No, but don't you think this feels way too easy or something, it just….it doesn't add up" she looked at the pair.

"Maybe it's not suppose to" Scott said looking over at her placing a hand on her shoulder. The teen felt her tense up under his grip and pulled away.

"Don't look too much into this" Stiles told her. "Besides you should be happy a werewolf is going behind bars."

"That won't hold him forever" Sophie stated in response. "Werewolves are strong under a full moon and sometimes just in general. He'd probably be able to break out of the cell before anyone could do anything about it."

"How do you know so much about this stuff anyway? Do they teach you this in Witchcraft 101?" Stiles smirked.

"Yes" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Can you believe her at a time like this I'm asking a legitimate question!" Stiles huffed.

Scott shook his head in response and watched Derek be put into a police car. Maybe Sophie was right. Maybe there was more to everything.

"Stiles no!" Sophie cried out, but the teen kept on running towards the car. The witch groaned and ran after the teen.

"Are you insane?" she exclaimed grabbing him and the two of them crouching behind the cop car. "He's a werewolf!"

"You're a witch! Protect me!" the teen said grabbing her arm. He quickly opened the door to the cop car and the pair got into the car.

Derek sat in the back seat and looked up to see the two teens in the car.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you" Stiles began. Derek looked up at him and stared at him with a murderous glare. Stiles jerked his head back slightly in fear. _"_Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh?" Derek asked. "Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me, you want to!" Sophie and Stiles looked at one another and back at Derek.

Why don't you ask her what happens to a werewolf who's out of control" he said glaring at Sophie. Before Stiles could ask what he meant, the police door opened and he was yanked from the car. By his father.

"Ow ow ow" Stiles repeated over and over.

"There. Stand" his father told him. "Freddie I think I found something that belongs to you." Like clockwork her father appeared from around the corner and sighed.

"Sophie, I'm actually surprised to see you here. Can't say I'm pleased, but your mother will be happy to know you are getting into a little bit of trouble" Freddie said walking over to him. "But you shouldn't be here."

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" the sheriff suddenly explained.

"I'm just trying to help" Stiles replied.

"I'm my defense I was trying to stop him" Sophie replied quickly.

"Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this" the sheriff asked.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler" Stiles replied smiling.

"Which he dropped when?" his dad asked.

"The other night" Stiles said simply.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body" the sheriff asked.

"Yes" Stiles smiled.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home" the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Stiles face suddenly fell realizing what he just said. Sophie shut her eyes and groaned. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me" the sheriff looked at him closely, clearly somewhat disappointed.

"That depends on how you define lying" Stiles quickly rebuffed.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" the sheriff asked.

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles smirked.

"Sophie get him the hell out of here" the sheriff huffed.

"Absolutely!" Stiles said quickly before walking away with Sophie close behind.

* * *

><p>Stiles drove down the road while Scott was on his laptop looking for any information he could about wolfs bane and how it was used. Sophie sat in the back seat looking over Scott's shoulder at the computer. She had no clue what had happened. She knew wolfs bane was always used against werewolves, but she had never seen anything like this.<p>

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials" Scott said searching through the internet. "Sophie have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"To be honest no" the brunette replied shaking her head. "Most of the time wolfs bane is used to repeal werewolves. I've never heard it to help with a shift to be honest."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn" Stiles suggested.

"I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure it out. How am I going to play this game tonight?" Scott asked desperately looking at his friends.

"Here's an idea don't play" Sophie suggested only to have Scott look at her in disbelief. The witch rolled her eyes. "Allison is not going to dump you if you don't play one game. Scott it could be dangerous!"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles suddenly spoke up his mind still on the buried wolf.

"I don't think it works like that" Sophie quipped.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott yelled.

"Stop what?" Stiles shot back.

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much!" Scott exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked noticing Scotts sudden change of behavior.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott yelled.

"You're going to have to accept it, Scott, soon or later!" Stiles told him.

"I can't!" Scott argued.

"Well, you're going to have to!" Stiles shot back.

"No, I can't breathe! Pull over!" Scott said beginning to hyperventilate.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles frowned. Scott opened Stiles backpack and found the rope of wolfs bane from the previous night.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles…" Sophie said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded. Stiles swerved the car and pulled over. He grabbed his backpack and quickly ran out of the far, throwing the bag as far as he could. He sighed and smiled.

"Okay, okay. We're good. You can.." he turned and saw that Scott was gone from the jeep and only Sophie remained. "Scott?"

"He ran" Sophie said quickly getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>Stiles sped down the road with Sophie in the driver's. He was on the phone with his father's partner trying to find Scott.<p>

"Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on the duty" Tara told him.

"I just want to know if you had any hard calls" Stiles replied.

"Hard how?" she asked confused.

"Like a hard person or... A stray dog walking in the street?" Stiles asked.

"I'm hanging up on you now" Tara groaned.

"No, wait wait wait !" Stiles pleaded.

"Goodbye" she said before hanging up.

Stiles groaned loudly in response. "He'll be okay right?" Sophie only shrugged and shook her head.

* * *

><p>The day of the lacrosse game had finally arrived. Sophie sat in the stands waiting for the game to start. She was scared for Scott. She knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep himself in check. Her mind drifted suddenly to Derek Hale. Why did he kill that girl and then burry her in his backyard. The fact that he had even bothered to return her bracelet bothered her as well.<p>

"Hey Sophie" she heard a voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Melissa McCall walking towards her. "Mind if I sit?"

"No go ahead" Sophie nodded. Melissa smiled and sat down beside her.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you at the house much lately" she asked.

"Good I've just been busy with school" Sophie told her.

"Understandable. Senior year is important. How's the college applications coming?" Melissa looked at her.

"Almost finished with them" Sophie smiled.

"Good. I will say I know Scott and Stiles will be sad to see you go" Melissa said looking out into the field. "Those boys think the world of you. Scott always talks about you."

Sophie shifted in her seat. She suddenly felt terrible over the negative thoughts she'd been having about Scott ever since he was bitten. She knew that Scott and Stiles considered her to be one of their best friends. She had to admit that a small part of her still just saw Scott for Scott. She was really going to miss them, but she'd never say it out loud. She looked and saw Sheriff Stiliniski walk over to Stiles.

"Hey, kid" the sheriff said coming up from behind Stiles.

"Hey" he greeted his dad.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Stilinski asked.

"Action?" Stiles shrugged his eyes on the field. He looked over at Sophie who gave him a small smile and looked back at the field. "Maybe." The sheriff nodded and walked over to where Melissa and Sophie were sitting.

"Evening Melissa. Sophie" the sheriff smiled.

"Hi" Melissa smiled up at him as he sat down.

"Sophie I just saw your dad" the sheriff leaned forward and looked at her.

"How is Freddie?" she smiled over at him.

"He was actually questioning Derek Hale" the sheriff frowned slightly. "It seemed like they were having a pretty intense conversation. Your family doesn't know him do they?"

"I don't think so" Sophie shook her head turning her attention back to the game. She watched as Scott went for the ball and Jackson knocked him down to the ground before scoring a goal. The entire crowd minus Sophie and Melissa stood up cheering. Sophie rolled her eyes and groaned and she felt Melissa gently pull her up along wit her, the two of them clapping. She heard screaming from behind her and looked and saw Allison and Lydia holding up a sign that said "We Luv U Jackson." She turned and saw Scott staring right at it as Stiles did as well.

"Oh this is not going to be good" Sophie heard Stiles say as she walked over to him.

"He's not staying calm" she sat down beside him on the bench.

"Well what do you suggest?" Stiles exclaimed. "Do you have a plan?"

Sophie squinted her eyes together and looked at Stiles. "Not one that we can execute in public." Stiles groaned and put his hands in his face.

"Middleton" she heard a whistle and the coach scream. She looked over and saw Coach glaring at her angrily. "Stop distracting Stilinski. The two of you can flirt and make-out after the game." Sophie closed her eyes and sighed before getting up and walking back over to her seat.

Sitting down, she saw Scott. He didn't look calm. She suddenly felt a shiver up her spine followed by a sinking feeling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Something was wrong. She could feel it. The only time she ever got that kind of feeling, something bad was about to happen or had already happened.

Allison and Lydia had already proceeded to hold up another sign, which Sophie presumed that Scot had seen. All of a sudden, once the game started back up again, Scott jumped up and caught the ball and ran across the field, eventually scoring a goal. Melissa stood up jumping and cheering, as did Sophie. She ran over to Sophie and the two friends stood up jumping and hugging one another. It didn't matter in that moment was Scott was, he was still her friend and she almost forgot what he was. Stiles pulled her down to sit with him on the bench and grabbed her hand squeezing it as he bit on his lacrosse glove, fidgeting and nervous.

Coach sat down beside Stiles and looked at him. **"**Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so, coach" Stiles nodded twitching, still holding Sophie's hand.

"Interesting" Coach smiled and looked over at Sophie. "Middleton I thought I told you to scram."

"She's keeping me calm Coach!" Stiles glared at him. "If you want to put me in, don't you think I should be calm?" Coach just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Stiles and Sophie jumped off the bench once Scott scored another goal for the team screaming and clapping.

"Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha - Way to go, McCall!" Coach screamed out.

However, it wasn't long the referee had some concerns and blew his whistle stopping the game. Coach got up angrily as did Stiles.

"What? The ball's in the net" Finstock protested.

"Ball's in the net" Stiles nodded in agreement.

"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it" Finstock said grabbing the whistle of the referee and blowing it causing everyone to cheer. The game was reset for the last time and Sophie hugged herself tightly. Stiles came up to her and looked at her. Something was wrong with Scott. He was being surrounded by other players.

"No, no. Scott, no, no" Stiles said quickly. Sophie looked over at the clock. There was only a few more seconds in the game. Scott suddenly threw the ball and it hit the net. They had won the game. Stiles and Sophie screamed and hugged one another as everyone rushed onto the field.

"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God" he screamed hugging her even tighter. The two of them pulled away from one another and sat down.

"I'll miss this" Sophie suddenly spoke up smiling at him.

Stiles beamed at her and put his arm around her. "Me too Soph, me too!"

"You did well Stilinski" she told him.

"I didn't even play" the teen frowned at her.

"You still did well" she looked up at him. Stiles smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at his dad. He was on the phone and frowning.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked only to receive a finger held up to tell him to hold on. Sophie and Stiles looked at one another in confusion. Something was right. That feeling the witch was having earlier had just come back and she had a feeling she was about to get her answer as to what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sophie and Stiles walked into the locker room. Both of them looked at one another as they walked in. What they needed to tell Scott was not going to be a pleasant talk. As the pair entered they saw Scott and Allison kissing. The two of them looked at one another and smiled, but kept themselves hidden until they pulled away.<p>

"I got to go back to my dad" Allison said.

"Okay" Scott said dumbfounded. Allison smiled and left the locker room. Stiles and Sophie both walked out in front of Scott.

"I kissed her..." Scott said smiling like an idiot.

"We saw" Stiles nodded and Sophie smiled slightly.

"She kissed me" Scott continued grinning.

"I saw that too. It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles smiled at his friend.

"I... I... I don't know how but, I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"Let's not get carried away shall we?" Sophie suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll talk later then" Stiles said turning to leave.

"What?" Scott asked stopping him.

"My dad just got off the phone with Sophie's dad. The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found" Stiles began.

"And?" Scott asked waiting to hear more.

"Well, let's keep it simple. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail" Stiles sighed.

"Derek comes after us" Sophie added.

"Are you kidding?" Scott huffed.

"No, and there's bigger. My dad identified the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale" Stiles replied calmly.

"Hale?" Scott and Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Derek's sister" Stiles stated.

**There you have it! Another chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thank you guest for the first review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Read and review! Teasers are up on my tumblr for the next chapter as well as a scene from this chapter. **


	3. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Female Robbery"- The Neighborhood (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Doesn't Matter"- Kasper Bjorke (feat. The Pierces)- (Sophie/Derek)**

"**All Fall Down"- OneRepublic (Sophie/Stiles)**

Sophie, Scott, and Stiles walked into the school together. Scott had been telling his two friends about a dream he had when he ended up killing Allison. The dream had him spooked especially since it felt so real to him.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as they walked into the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before" Scott explained.

"Really?" Stiles asked frowning. "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"Please don't finish that thought" Sophie looked at him. "It's way to early for me to get an inside look into your twisted subconscious."

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again" Scott looked at his friend.

"I'm with him on that one" Sophie nodded.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here …." Stiles began.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out" Scott said interrupting him.

"No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's going to be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take" Stiles replied quickly.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher" Scott suggest.

"Oh no, please don't say what I think you're going to say" Sophie sighed at Scott.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles exclaimed putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" Scott nodded.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened" Scott said as the three of them walked through a set of double door. The three of them stopped dead in the tracks. One of the school buses was covered with crime tape and the forensics teams was going through it. There was blood all over the back and the backdoor had been bent.

"Holy shit" Sophie breathed her eyes going wide.

"I think it did" Stiles commented.

* * *

><p>"She's probably fine" Stiles said as he and Sophie ran after a frantic Scott down the hallway. Scott was freaking out over the fact that his dream may have actually happened.<p>

"Scott you need to calm down or you're going to be a show for everyone in the hallway" Sophie protested running after the teen.

"She's not answering my texts, guys" Scott said frantically looking round

"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence" Stiles protested.

"Stiles is right. It was just a dream" Sophie agreed nodding.

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?" Scott asked his friends.

"No" Stiles shook his head as Scott ran down the hallway. The two remaining teens looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"I have to get to history" Sophie shrugged. "You have chemistry with him. He's your problem for the period. I'll see you guys at lunch" she told him.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott sat in chemistry class. The bus incident still plagued Scott's mind. Was it all a dream or did he do something?<p>

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" Scott suggested turning to Stiles.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something" Stiles shrugged in response.

"And did what?" Scott exclaimed.

"Ate it" Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"Raw?" Scott grimaced.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" Stiles huffed sarcastically. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while" Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher suddenly spoke. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No" Stiles protested. Scott and Stiles got up from their seats with Scott moving to the front of the room and Stiles to the back of the room.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" Mr. Harris called out. Scott sat down and looked behind him. Jackson was staring right at him.

"Hey, I think they found something" the girl sitting beside Scott exclaimed standing up quickly. All the students in the class and rushed towards the window. Outside there was an ambulance and the paramedics were rolling out a man on a stretcher. The man suddenly shot up and screamed causing all the students to jump.

Scott backed up in shock. His mind going a million miles per minute. "That's not a rabbit."

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that" Stiles walked over to his friend.

"Stiles - I did that" Scott breathed his face falling.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked with Scott and Stiles in the lunchroom carrying a tray of food. The teens had told her about what happened in chemistry and it just didn't make sense to her. Did Scott really do something? Was it all a dream?<p>

"But dreams aren't memories" she heard Stiles say snapping her out of her thoughts as they sat down at a table.

"Sometimes dreams can be memories actually" Sophie spoke. "Haven't you heard of the theory that some dreams are memories of your past life?" Stiles looked at her and frowned slightly, realizing she was right. "I still don't think it was a dream" she said.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what" Scott huffed.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers? " Stiles looked at him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott explained to him.

"He has a point" Sophie agreed. "Despite the fact that guy is a stalker, he's our only resource. It's a terrible idea though."

"You don't know that" Stiles protested in response.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel" Scott sighed.

"Not a bad idea" Sophie shrugged at him.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles shook his head. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia suddenly sat down at the table with the group. Stiles and Sophie looked at one another in confusion.

"Just, uh, homework" Scott said slowly.

"Yeah" Stiles nodded looking at Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Sophie looked around and Danny, Jackson, Allison and some of the other lacrosse players were sitting at their table. What was happening to life?

Thanks" Allison said as she sat down and Scott made a place for her.

"Get up" Jackson walked over to the table and told one of his friends.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he protested getting up.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny shot back. Danny was gay and everyone in the school like him. He was nice to everyone. Sophie remembered her first day at school after moving he was the first person who talked to her. No complaints about Danny. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar" he said changing the subject.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson spoke up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia replied and then frowned. "Isn't it?" Sophie stared at the red head in disbelief. She was playing dumb.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out" Stiles said holding his phone. He was watching a video of the police report on the news.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition" the reporter explained with footage of Stiles and Sophie's dad at the school with the bus.

"I know this guy" Scott spoke up.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver" Scott explained.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia said looking at Allison and Scott. The two of them stopped eating and looked at her in confusion. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison replied.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" Lydia said point blank. Sophie and Stiles looked at Lydia and then the couple with wide eyes. They then looked at each other. They were getting pushed aside like it was nothing.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" Allison shrugged.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson shot back holding up a fork.

"Oh please allow me" Sophie said holding out her for while Stiles rolled his eyes drinking a water bottle

"How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson huffed.

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison looked over at Scott. Sophie and Stiles were looking back and forth at the group in disbelief while eating fries. Stiles reached over to eat one of her fries and the brunette slapped his hand before he could grab it.

"Sort of" Scott shrugged slightly.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson glared at him.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler" Scott said confidently.

* * *

><p>"You have officially reached the insane level. Do I need to remind you what happened a few months ago when we went bowling" Sophie exclaimed as the three of them walked down the school steps. The friends had gone bowling a few months prior and Scott's bowling skills for a lack of a better term were pure awful.<p>

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles agreed with Sophie.

"I know! I'm such an idiot" Scott huffed.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase" Stiles huffed.

"Hang out" Scott stated.

Stiles: You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death.

"So where do I fit in this equation?" Sophie asked. "You don't think I'm hot?"

"You're different. You are definitely hot" Stiles replied quickly. "But you have a type and it's not Scott or I?"

"What do you mean I have a type? May I remind you I have never dated anyone? The both of you know this after you forced me to sit down and you spitted out a million questions at me after we met" Sophie glared at him.

"That doesn't mean you don't have a type" Stiles shot back. "You need someone just as independent as you are. Broody, mysterious, handsome, you're more of a dark haired person than light hair, probably someone older, like the bad boy type, actually someone a lot like Derek Hale now that I think about it, but you can't date him" Stiles said quickly.

"Why the hell would I date Derek Hale? I'd rather date Jackson than him!" Sophie huffed at him.

"Can we get back to my problems" Scott pleaded.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott groaned.

"I'm going to go with the fact that you didn't" Sophie looked at him.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles said staring off into space.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out" Scott sighed.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles looked at Sophie and Scott.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm going to be late for work"

"Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question" Stiles called out as his friend was walking down the hallway. "Soph help me out. Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"How should I know? I'm straight and I'm a girl" she shook her head laughing walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Sophie got out of her car at the gas station later in the evening. She had just come from the library after studying and doing homework for the past few hours. She pulled out her phone and saw numerous texts from Scott and Stiles. They had wanted her to go back to the school with them to look at the school bus after Derek told Scott to do it, but she had too much of werewolf problems for one day. She just told them she was busy with homework and that she'd call one of them later tonight. She put her credit card into the gas machine and picked up one of the pumps, before putting it into her car. Behind her she heard another car pull up. She turned around to lean against her car and stopped. Behind her stood Derek Hale. Just staring at her. About thirty seconds were spent with the two of them just staring at each other. Sophie suddenly smiled before her face fell.<p>

She wanted to punch herself. What was wrong with her? She was standing in an empty gas station with the werewolf that she inadvertently got arrested and had threatened her. All she could do was smile like an idiot. She really needed to control her awkwardness. She turned around and pulled the pump out of her car and closed her gas tank.

"So do the witches in Salem still have that annual Halloween masquerade?" Derek asked looking at her as she turned around.

"Yes" she simply said, putting the pump back into its proper place. She needed to get away from him and fast.

"How's Scott doing?" she heard him ask. She peered to the side of the station.

"Why do you care?" her eyes narrowed at him. "You haven't exactly been helpful with this situation."

"Well neither have you" Derek raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm a witch. Yes I know about werewolves, but I know nothing about your little pack initiations or how the hell to keep Scott in control. My family protected them when they needed to. That's it. What they did when we weren't around was their business, not mine" Sophie snapped in response walking over to his side of the gas pump.

"I still feel like you know more than what you're letting onto or you're holding back something" he smirked slightly. "You did never tell me why you're not a fan of werewolves."

"Well you never told me how you knew about the tattoo on my back" she countered.

"And you never answered my question about why you have it. It seems like we are at a impasse here aren't we?" the werewolf smiled.

"Are you always this smug or am I just that special to have to deal with it?" Sophie walked closer to him.

"Maybe if we keep running into each other you'll find out" Derek stated while looking straight at her.

"You mean if you keep stalking me?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Before Derek could respond, two SUVS pulled up at the gas station circling Derek's car. Derek looked over at Sophie, frowning. "You need to get out of here" he growled.

As Sophie began to move, men got out of the cars, one being Chris Argent. He smiled at the two of them and walked toward them. Sophie's eyes went wide slightly. This was not going to end well.

"I think it's a little too late for that" she sad her voice barely a whisper. She froze completely where she was standing.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean" Chris said as he rubbed his hand against the hood of the car. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He then walked over and grabbed a windshield wiper and began to clean the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek clenched his fist tightly in response. Sophie looked at him and slowly the werewolf released his fist. The hunter smirked at Derek and then in between both Sophie and Derek.

"Sophie Middleton" Chris said turning his attention to the witch. "I was surprised to learn that you and your family had settled here. Especially descendants from Salem witches. California is a little far away from Salem, don't you think?"

"Maybe we just needed a change in scenery" Sophie stated staring at him.

"And yet you've found yourself involved with werewolves again. I thought your family might have learned your lesson about protecting their kind" Chris raised an eyebrow at her.

Sophie began to storm forward. "Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about" she sneered as Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back to beside him. His grip on her arm was tight, probably in an attempt to keep her from doing something she would later regret.

Chris smirked and laughed at the sight of the pair. "You two are just a match made in heaven aren't you? Both supernatural creatures with siblings who have died. Must be quite a bonding experience."

Derek's grip on Sophie's arm loosened and slowly he let go of her. He didn't need any trouble from Chris or be responsible for any trouble that she caused.

"Now if you and your family decide to pull any stunts like you did in Salem, then I think we may have problems" Chris continued.

"Is that a warning or a threat?" the witch sneered.

"Both" Chris smiled at her. He finished cleaning the windshield and put back the cleaner. "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he asked. He then turned and began to walk back to his car.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said causing Chris to turn around. Sophie frowned at him in confusion and looked back over at the hunter. Chris turned and looked at one of the other hunters.

"Check the man's oil" he instructed. One of the hunters nodded and suddenly hit the driver's window with a crow bar. Sophie jumped slightly at the breaking of the glass as Derek just stood there silently.

"Looks good to me" the hunter replied.

"Drive safely" Chris said. He turned and walked back to his car. All the hunters left the scene, leaving Sophie and Derek in the empty gas station.

Derek looked over at Sophie, frowning in confusion. What did Chris mean when they both had siblings had died? He was under the impression Sophie was an only child. He hadn't seen anyone around her, but Scott, Stiles, and her parents. Looking at her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Chris must have hit a nerve with whatever he was talking about. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy.

"What was Chris talking about?" he finally spoke up. Sophie turned her head to him and then shook it. She turned and walked back over to where he car was. She reached for the handle of her car and then suddenly Derek's hand was pushed against her own against her car. His grip was strong, something that she could have gotten out of with magic, but she just didn't want to risk exposing herself and giving Chris more of reason to come after her family.

Derek saw her eyes suddenly go glassy, almost as she blanked out. He stared at her for a few moments and frowned. She suddenly blinked and looked at him. "Sophie what did Chris mean?" he demanded once more.

"Please just leave me alone" she voice broke slightly. "I don't want any part of this."

After a moment Derek lifted his hand off of her own and backed up slowly. Something was holding her back. He didn't know what, but for a moment he actually pitied her, but she didn't seem like the type of person who liked people feeling that way about her. It was unusual for witches to leave a place where their ancestors had been for so many centuries. "You're already a part of it, whether you like it or not." He turned and walked towards his car, before getting in it and driving away.

Sophie slide down on the ground against her car and the tears finally broke. She was terrified of Chris, of what would happen if he found about Scott, of what he would do to her parents. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Pulling it out, she saw it was Stiles.

"Stiles I need you to come and get me" her voice said shakily as she answered.

* * *

><p>Melissa walked down the hallway of the house on her way to Scott's room. The mother was exhausted and wanted nothing more to go to bed after her long day at the hostpial.<p>

"Hey, Scott, I'm going to go to… sleep." Scott's room was completely dark and the teen was nowhere in sight. "Seriously" she breathed turning and walking back down the hall. As she made her way back down the hallway, she heard a bump come from Scott's room. She turned back around and walked back down the hallway to his room. She saw two figures coming in through the window and quickly grabbed a bat charging. The nurse screamed, as did the intruders. She stopped when she saw that it was just Sophie and Stiles

"Sophie, Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa exclaimed.

"What are we doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles huffed looking at the bat.

"What?" Melissa breathed as the light to Scott's room turned on. She turned and saw her son standing in the doorway. " Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in" Scott looked at her.

"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?" Melissa looked at the teens.

"No" the three of them said together.

"No. All right then" Melissa breathed throwing the bat on the bed. "Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." With that she left the room and went off to bed. Stiles and Sophie looked at one another and then over at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked pulling up a chair and sitting in front of them.

"My dad and Sophie's dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds" Stiles exclaimed.

"Succumbed?" Scott frowned in confusion.

"Scott, he's dead" Stiles replied.

* * *

><p>Sophie and Stiles were in his room. Neither of them had been able to get a hold of Scott since he went storming off after Stiles had told him about the bus driver. The brunette laid on her friend's bed, playing with strands of her hair, deep in thought. What happened on the gas station was still on her mind.<p>

Stiles turned around from sitting at his desk and looked at Sophie. She hadn't told him anything about what had happened at the gas station. As much as he wanted to press the matter, Sophie was the type of person, that if you pushed too much, she would shut down completely. If she wanted to say something, he knew she would tell him eventually. He turned around and went back to his homework.

"Can I tell you something?" she suddenly spoke.

Stiles turned around and looked at her before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "You already know the answer to that." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture, handing it to Stiles. Stiles looked at it. It was picture of Sophie with a boy who looked about her age and very similar to her.

"That's my brother Sam" she began looking at the picture and then back up at him. "My twin brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother, let alone a twin" Stiles said handing the phone back to her. "Where is he?"

Sophie took a deep breath. "He's dead." Stiles looked at her in confusion. "When I lived in Salem, my family was known for being part of a powerful coven and bloodline, but we were also known for something else. Protecting supernatural creatures, particularly werewolves. If hunters were after a pack or one was on their own, we'd put them in safe houses and protect them until it was safe."

"Wait you actually helped werewolves?" he interrupted. "But you seem to just shudder at the word werewolf."

"There's a reason for that" she replied. "Last year we were protecting a pack of werewolves from a rival pack. Long story short, Sam was killed by one of them."

Stiles looked at her in shock. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. "That's why you don't like werewolves. Because a werewolf killed them."

Sophie only nodded. "After that we moved here. For a fresh start and the rest is history."

Stiles kept silent for a moment processing everything he had been told. He understood why Sophie was the way she was. It made sense now. She had been grieving. Hell she does. He suddenly pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug much to his surprise. "When are you going to tell Scott?' he asked her suddenly.

"I don't know" Sophie took a in a breath. "I want to, I really want to. I know he's not like the one that killed Sam, but it's just…..it's hard. I also feel like if I tell him, it'll make him more worried about hurting Allison, me, or even you, but Stiles there's a reason I told you this…..something happened at the gas station. Derek was there and Allison's dad showed up. He knows what I am."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked quickly. "Is he going to come after you?"

"I'm not sure" Sophie shrugged. "He said as long as my family didn't protect werewolves then we would be safe, but I learned about something tonight and I can't stand aside and not look out for Scott."

"What did you learn?" he looked at her.

"I'm not expert on werewolves, but I know one thing" she said looking up at her friend. "Derek and Scott aren't the only werewolves in town."

Stiles frowned slightly at her. "What do you mean? Are there more of them? You think Derek has bit more people than just Scott?"

"Derek's not the one who bit Scott. Earlier at the gas station, I had a vision when Derek touched me. There's another. It's the Alpha. The leader of the pack. The strongest one. My brother was killed by an Alpaha. The Alpha's the one who bit Scott, not Derek."

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews so far! Let me know what you think! I have created a new Tumblr that is just for my stories and the link is in my profile! Teasers will be posted weekly for all current stories I am working on, so if you're interested check it out! I will also post how chapters are coming along and when to be prepared for an update! Read and review!**


	4. Magic Bullet

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Echo"- Jason Walker (Derek)**

"**Hear the Bells"- Vanessa Carlton (Sophie/Her parents/Stiles/Scott)**

"**Wasted Daylight"- Stars (Allison/Sophie)**

"**Sycamore Feeling"- Trentemoller (Derek/Sophie)**

He didn't know how he ended up here. All Derek did was go for a drive and he found himself in front of the Middleton house. He watched as Sophie came out to her balcony and sat in a chair with a book. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't help it. There was something about Sophie Middleton that interested him. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be getting attached to anyone. Not what happened after last time, but he couldn't get here out of his head. There was more to her than met the eye. He appreciated her wit and her ability to not take crap from anyone. She was fiercely independent and she wasn't the worst looking person on the planet.

Derek just shook his head. She was becoming a distraction and he didn't need that. He didn't want to be having these thoughts about her at all. She was just a witch, nothing more to him. She wasn't going to be more. Ever. Besides she had some weird grudge about werewolves…why was he even worried about that? He took a deep breath and turned on his car. Maybe looking for the Alpha would get her off of his mind.

* * *

><p>Sophie couldn't concentrate. Everything that happened at the gas station was still fresh in her mind. Running her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath. She wanted tonight to be over with.<p>

"Hey sweetheart"

Looking up, she saw her parents standing in the doorway. Her mom and her dad walked out to the balcony and sat in the two remaining chairs.

"You didn't come down for dinner" Carolyn commented. "Everything alright?"

"You're not worried about parent teacher conferences coming up are you?" Freddie smirked. "I trust there aren't any surprises."

"Of course not" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Actually something happened tonight."

Carolyn and Freddie looked at one another, frowning slightly. "What's going Soph?"

"Chris Argent is in town and knows about us. I was at the gas station and Derek Hale was there too. Argent said if we got involved with the werewolves we'd have problems" she explained.

Freddie looked up at his daughter and took a deep breath. "Sophie" he began. "It's going to be okay. We'll deal with Argent if we have to. Right now the only werewolf you're helping is Scott and Argent doesn't know about him right?" Sophie shook her head in response.

"So let's not worry about problems that haven't occurred yet" he told her. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry too much about it. Just lay low."

"He's right" Carolyn said getting up and walking over to her. "Worry about school and your friends. Stay away from the Hale boy if you can." She kissed the top of her head and she and Freddie left Sophie to her thoughts.

The young witch took a deep breath. It didn't seem that simple. Everything didn't feel like it was going to be okay. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a noise below the balcony. After a moment, Scott and Stiles appeared climbing the vines beside her window. The two teens hopped over the balcony and Stiles breathed heavily.

"We…..have…." he stopped and breathed heavily as Scott held him up. "You were right about Derek."

"He told me about the Alpha" Scott said pulling Stiles to one of the chairs.

"So it was the Alpha who's behind all of the attacks. My vision was right" Sophie said standing up.

"You were" Scott nodded. "Stiles told me about Allison's dad. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shook up, but I'll live" Sophie walked over to him. "Scott" she began. "There's something you need to know. I already told Stiles, but you need to hear this now. I don't know how involved I can get with this. I want to help really I do, but….."

"It's because you have a thing about werewolves isn't it?" Scott looked straight at her. Sophie looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him" Stiles threw up his hands in defense.

"He didn't tell me anything" Scott nodded in agreement. "I can just tell. My senses are heighted. A lot of times you're around you're quiet or you seem on edge. What's going on? What's your thing about werewolves?"

"My twin brother was killed by one."

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles sat in class. Scott was still processing everything that Derek had told him about the Alpha. He also thought about all that Sophie had told him. It made sense now why she was the way she was. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Losing her brother must have been hard on her especially since it was due to werewolves. It explained why she had been distant towards him. She didn't know how to be around him. She was conflicted. They were friends, but he was still a werewolf.<p>

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did?" Stiles leaning forward and asking his friend suddenly.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott repeated shrugging again.

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha? He knows about Sophie so he may…."

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed interrupting his friend. He took a test from his teacher who was passing them back out. The teen sighed when he saw his grade. D. All of this werewolf business was getting in the way of school and probably would get in the way of his relationship with Allison.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles said looking at his test. Scott slammed his test back down. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying? Sophie's pretty smart, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott looked over at Stiles.

Stiles grinned widely. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying" Scott shook his head.

"Uh, no, you're not" Stiles shot back shaking his head.

"No, I'm not?" Scott frowned turning around.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled" Stiles said quickly.

"Okay. Just stop with the questions, man" Scott pleaded to his friend.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me" Stiles sighed.

* * *

><p>Derek walked down the hall of the high school slowly. He was sweating and felt weak. During the night he had been shot and the bullet was laced with something that was slowly killing him. Students constantly were into him, making him winch in pain. He had to find Scott or . He looked and saw Jackson at his locker and walked over to him.<p>

"Where's Scott McCall and Sophie Middleton?" he asked the teen.

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment and then spoke. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Derek replied.

Jackson only smirked in response, rolling his eyes. "Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids" Derek said weakly glaring. The teen was testing his patience.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked" Jackson smirked.

Derek felt the blood from his wound dripping down his hand and onto the floor. "I'll find him myself" he sneered to the turning to leave

"No, we're not done " Jackson snapped. Derek slammed the teenager, grabbing his neck and stabbing his neck with his claws. He pulled the claws out and realized what he did. Walking away from the teen he found a corner. He was in more pain. He had to find Scott and Sophie. He heard the various noises from the school students. He heard Allison talking with another student. She was talking about how she was hanging out with Scott after school. He then heard another familiar voice. It was Sophie's.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Sophie greeted walking over to Stiles at his locker.<p>

"Hey. Scott's hanging out with Allison tonight so it's just the two of us got any ideas for the night?" Stiles asked Sophie while he put some books into his locker.

"Pizza first and foremost. I'm going to need it to even just get through the first sentence of my AP Chem prep book" Sophie told him.

"Don't you have an A+ in the class?" Stiles looked back at her.

"Yeah, but just because I get an A in the class doesn't mean I will pass the exam" she shot back.

"You'll be fine Soph. I have faith in you" Stiles smiled at her. "So you feel better after coming clean to Scott?"

"Very" she smiled. "One problem down and a million more to go."

"You mean Derek?" Stiles smirked at her.

Sophie looked at him and frowned. "What's that face for?"

"Oh nothing I've just been thinking. I think he has a crush on you hence why he keeps popping up everywhere you are."

"Oh god no!" Sophie exclaimed slamming his locker shut. "Please don't say that. I am not interested in him."

"I am determined to get you a man before you graduate" Stiles put his arm around her.

"And you want to get me hooked up with the guy who got thrown in jail because of us and who's a you know what" Sophie groaned.

"No I'm just saying you're not the worst looking person on the planet, so flaunt it. You only graduate once Sophie" Stiles replied.

* * *

><p>For whatever reason, just hearing Sophie's voice calmed Derek down. It made him forget about the pain he was in for a second. He still didn't understand what it was about her that intrigued him so much. He wanted to know what she was holding back. Why did she hate werewolves? Why did he feel the need to not only fix her stupid bracelet, but also return it? He didn't have time to contemplate it. He had to find her and then find Scott. They were the only ones who could help him. He suddenly winched in pain at the sound of the bell he was standing under, putting his hands to his ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Sophie walked down the hallway to meet up with Stiles. The two of them had made plans to hang out and do homework together for the evening since Scott was meeting up with Allison. Allison. Sophie still didn't know what to feel about her. She felt better that she had fessed up everything to Scott earlier, but she was still weary over what Allison knew.<p>

"Hey Sophie" she heard a voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Allison waving at her from her locker. Speak of the devil. "Can I talk to you?"

Sophie tensed up slightly. She was still a little uneasy over the fact that her father had threatened her and her family. Did Allison know what was going on? Did she know what she was? She walked over to Allison and leaned against the wall near the lockers.

"What's up?" she asked the sophomore.

"You've been friends with Scott for a right?" Allison began. "So you know him pretty well."

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Sophie nodded slightly. She noticed Allison's uneasiness. There was something on her mind and she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Well we're hanging out after school to study and I was just wondering if he….has he….." she stopped trying to get the words out. "Lydia made it seem like someone more than study was suppose to happen and I don't know how he feels about that."

"Where there's your first mistake, listening to Lydia" Sophie smirked slightly. "Not guy in this school is interested in having sex. Scott's a good guy. I don't think he would ever intentionally put you in a situation that would make you feel pressured or uncomfortable."

"Really?" Allison smiled widely.

"You really like him don't you?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I do" Allison blushed slightly.

"Can you just try and promise me something?" Sophie suddenly spoke looking at her.

"What?" Allison replied.

"Don't break his heart" Sophie began. "He's crazy about you and I'd hate to see him have to go through something like that."

Allison smiled and nodded slightly. "You're a good friend Sophie. Scott's lucky to have someone like you looking after him."

* * *

><p>Stiles and Sophie walked out of the school and straight for his jeep at the end of the school day. She was looking forward to spending some time just hanging out. Hopefully without having to worry about werewolf problems. The two of them got into his jeep and began to drive off.<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere, Stiles slammed on the breaks. Someone was in the front of the car. It was Derek and he looked awful.

"Holy shit" Sophie screamed.

"Oh, my God" Stiles exclaimed.

"Is that Derek?" Sophie frowned as the werewolf collapsed in front of the jeep.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere" Stiles groaned looking at all the cars beeping at him. The pair got out of the jeep and ran to the front of it.

"What the hell?" Scott said running to the jeep to Stiles and Sophie.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"I was shot" Derek said sitting up

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles commented

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was…..it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said breathing heavily.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles perked up.

Derek looked up at him. "No, you idiot" he growled at the teen.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott realized suddenly.

"48 hours until what exactly?" Sophie looked up at Scott.

"What? Who…..who said 48 hours?" Derek breathed heavily.

"The one who shot you" Scott replied.

"You saw him got shot?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "What the hell were you doing last night?"

Derek gasped and his eyes flashed a bright blue color. He was starting to shift, Sophie knew. Something was happening to him. Something bad.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek glared.

"Derek, get up!" Scott told him.

The cars behind them began beep excessively. Scott grabbed Derek with Sophie's help, the two of them got in the car.

"Guys we need to get him out of here" Sophie said looking around. "If he can't control his shift, everyone's going to get a freak show in the school parking lot."

"Help me to put him in your car" he told Stiles. The teen nodded and the three friends got the werewolf into the jeep. Sophie got into the backseat and Stiles got into the driver's seat. Scott shut the jeep door and looked at Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek told him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott snapped.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me" Derek said simply.

"Fine. I'll try" Scott looked at Stiles and Sophie. "Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles groaned.

* * *

><p>Stiles drove down the road angrily. He looked at his phone to see that Scott still had let to find any bullet. He looked at Sophie in the rearview mirror. She looked nervous and worried. He hated that Scott put them in this situation.<p>

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles glared.

We're almost there" Stiles shot back.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles told him.

"What? No, you can't take us there" Derek said quickly.

"Why not?" Sophie looked over at him.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Not when I can't protect myself " Derek snapped.

Stiles shrugged and then pulled his jeep over on the side of the road and turned his car off. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek breathed.

"What hell does that even mean?" Sophie spoke up

"What last resort?" Stiles yelled. Derek pulled up his sleeve showing the bullet wound. He was bloody and infected. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

Derek glared at him evilly. "Start the car. Now" he instructed to Stiles

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles snapped.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek he as calmly as he could.

"You threaten him and I'll make that pain you're in a hundred times worse" Sophie glared leaning forward. "You don't get to call the shots in this situation."

Stiles pursed his lips together and shook his head, turning the car on and driving off. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Stiles had pulled his car over on the side of the road and was on the phone with Scott. Sophie sat in the back seat her arms over the front seat, waiting for Stiles to report how far Scott had gotten with finding the bullet. She occasionally looked over at Derek. He looked worse. The werewolf met her eyes and just stared at her breathing slowly. Sophie felt her cheeks burn up and she quickly looked over at Stiles.<p>

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles groaned suddenly.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Scott responded.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" Stiles snapped looking at Derek.

"Like…..like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic" Scott suggested.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked in response.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott explained.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles groaned handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked weakly.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns" Scott exclaimed.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said stated.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Scott snapped.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet" Derek told him before hanging up and breathing heavily. He was running out of time and fast.

* * *

><p>Stiles opened up the animal clinic door when his phone rang. Sophie and Derek walked in behind him and the werewolf sat pile of dog food. Sophie looked at him. He was getting worse by the minute. There had to be something that she could do to help him, but she didn't know what.<p>

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles suddenly asked the two looking up from his phone.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned. It was wolfs bane and a very deadly form of it.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek told him weakly.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I'm going to die without it" Derek replied looking up at him.

Sophie bit her lip and sat down beside him. "Give me your arm" she told him. Derek frowned at her slightly, but after a moment he slowly moved his injured arm to her. As gently as she could, she pulled up the sleeve to reveal the wound. It was getting worse. Placing her hand above the wound she took a deep breath. "Sana, sana, sana" she chanted. Derek winced slightly in pain, but slowly felt it go away. After a moment, she removed her hand.

"It should help with the pain for at least a little while" Sophie said looking up with him.

Derek looked at her curiously, confused as to why she had actually helped him. "I thought you had a thing against werewolves" he breathed.

Sophie looked at him silently before she spoke. "I do, but I'm not cruel enough to just watch another supernatural creature die without trying to help." She raised her hand to his face and gently paced it on it. Derek felt himself relax under her touch. He didn't know how, but he felt himself calm down slightly. "Your temperature is going down, but I'm not sure how long that'll last" she said and then looked up at Stiles. "Tell Scott to hurry."

* * *

><p>Stiles, Derek, and Sophie burst through the doors of the animal clinic. Derek in the process was taking his shirt off. His wound at this point looked even worse than the last time. Black veins were running up her arms.<p>

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles suggested.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek said turning to the sink.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked as Derek searched through the drawers

"So what do we suggest we do then" Sophie crossed her arms staring at her.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... Last resort" Derek breathed.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned around with an electric saw in his hand. "You're going to cut off my arm."

Sophie and Stiles looked at one another with wide eyes and then back at the werewolf. Derek slid the saw to Stiles, who picked it up shakily. He turned it on and put it back on the table

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said freaking out.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek trying to tie a band around his arm.

"Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this" Stiles began looking at the saw.

Why not?" Derek grimaced with the band in his teeth.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles listed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek snapped.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"This is insane" Sophie commented.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek sneered.

"Hey stop that" Sophie yelled at him. "We're trying to save you, you asshole."

"Yeah, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any " Stiles was then grabbed by his shirt by Derek.

"Derek let him go!" Sophie snapped looking straight at him.

"Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said quickly.

The werewolf looked at Sophie and let go of Stiles. Before he could say anything else, Derek leaned to the side of the table and then began to vomit black goo.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles complained looking at the black goo on the floor

"It's my body, trying to heal itself" Derek replied.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles winched.

"Stiles enough with the side comments" Sophie glared at him.

"Now. You got to do it now" Derek said laying on the metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can. Sophie you do it!" Stiles said looking over at the witch.

"Oh hell no" Sophie shot back at him.

"No!" Derek yelled. "Just do it!"

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay" Stiles taking a deep breath. Derek held out his arm on the table and looked up at Sophie, just staring at her. The brunette frowned slightly at him in response.

"Oh, my God" Stiles yelled out placing the saw on Derek's arm. "All right, here we go!"

"Stiles!" he suddenly heard Scott yell. Stiles stopped and looked up at the doorway.

"Scott?" he called.

Scott ran in and looked at the scene and his eyes grew wide. Stiles had a saw on Derek's arm, while Sophie looked on. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles smiled.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded and searched through his pockets and pulled out the bullet. Derek grabbed and looked at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to" Derek began swaying back and forth. "I'm going to" Before he could finish he collapsed on the floor unconscious and the bullet rolling into one of the open shafts in the room.

"No. No, no, no, no" Scott said going after the bullet. He got on the ground and tried to reach for the bullet.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up" Stiles said smacking his face. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott groaned.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled looking at Sophie. Sophie bit her lip and dropped to the floor. Holding her hands out over his body, a small light appeared as she tried to heal him. Something was wrong though.

"It's not working" Sophie looked up at him.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled over at Scott.

"Just hold on! Come on" Scott said. He breathed felt his claws elongate and with his claws he picked up the bullet. "Oh! I got it! I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this" the teen pleaded. With that Stiles punched Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" he yelled holding his hand in pain. Derek woke up with a jump and looked at the two teens above him.

"Give me" Derek said quickly. Scott ran over to him as Sophie and Stiles helped Derek off the ground.

"Up!" Scott told him.

Derek grabbed the bullet and bit off the top with his teeth. Tapping it on the table, powder fell out of the top of it. He pulled out a light from his pocket and set it on fire. The powder turned a smoky blue as Derek collected it in his hand. He then placed it on his wound and dug it into the bullet hole. Derek groaned in pain and collapsed in the ground, screaming as the wound began to fully heal.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and Sophie rolled his eyes at him and looked at him like he was insane. Derek looked down at his arm. There was no trace of any wound.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek snapped getting up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles smirked slightly. Derek glared at the teen the teen in response.

"Yeah I'd say he's good" Sophie nodded running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told him pointedly. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek suddenly growled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott shot back.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned in response.

* * *

><p>Sophie and Scott followed Derek down the hospital hallway. For whatever reason, Derek insisted Sophie come with them. She had no clue why he wanted her there. It made no sense. What was he going to show them?<p>

"What are we doing here?" Scott huffed.

"Yeah can you please explain to us why you've dragged us to a hospital in the middle of the night?" Sophie sighed.

Derek stayed quiet as they followed him into a hospital room. There sitting in a wheelchair was a man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hale" Derek replied simplyd

"Is he….like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked. Sophie looked over at Derek waiting for an answer.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor" Derek explained keeping his eyes on Peter. Sophie looked at Derek in shock. She couldn't imagine what that had been for him. Maybe that was why he was the way he was.

"So…..What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied.

"Well, then….they had a reason" Scott glared.

"Scott….." Sophie began shaking her head. He just didn't get it.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek showed his uncle's face to Scott. It was badly burned and scared. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse sneered angrily entering the room.

"We were just leaving" Derek said looking at her and then back at Scott and Sophie.

* * *

><p>Kate and Chris Argent sat in their living room. Kate paced around the room as she retold Chris about the werewolf that had attacked her on her way into town and how she had shot one of them.<p>

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast" she explained to him.

"Well, that would be Derek Hale" Chris looked up at him.

"Are we sure?" Kate titled her head at her brother. She wasn't completely convinced.

"Mostly" Chris said confidently.

"Well, how do we know it's just two of them?" the blonde asked him.

"We don't yet. But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha" Chris told her.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack" Kate smiled at him.

"There's something else you need to know" Chris looked up at his sister. Kate looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to tell her. "There are Middleton witches in town."

"You mean the ones who protect werewolves and other supernatural creatures?" the blonde hunter asked.

"The very same. Fredrick Middleton is working with the Beacon Hills Police Department, Carolyn Middleton works with a law firm downtown, and Sophie is a senior at Allison's school" Chris explained. "Actually when I had my run in with Derek, Sophie was with him."

"You think the Middleton's are protecting them?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it especially after what happened to their son" Chris shook his head. "But if they are, you know what we have to do and we do it according to the code."

"You and the code" Kate only rolled her eyes.

"It's there for a reason, Kate" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I always play by the rules" she smirked. She threw the match she was holding in her hand into the fireplace, setting it ablaze.

* * *

><p>Sophie took a deep breath as Derek drove her home. She was exhausted. This day had been nothing but stressful. She looked over at Derek. She couldn't believe that the Argents were responsible for his family's death. She knew that the Argents were capable of a lot, but killing innocent people was another thing. She ran her hands through her hair.<p>

"Why did you bring me?" Sophie suddenly asked breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Derek replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"To the hospital. I get why you brought Scott, but why me. I'm perfectly aware of what the Argents are capable of" Sophie looked at him.

Derek was quiet for a moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "That's exactly why I brought you" he replied. "You know better than anyone apart from me what they are capable of. Scott trusts you. He'll listen to you."

"So you're saying that you want me to convince him to stay away from Allison. For him to help you. No offence, but I trust you as much as I can throw you" Sophie glared at him.

"I'm not asking you to trust me" he snapped. "You want to protect Scott. I can see it. Whatever your feelings against werewolves are, you're pushing them aside for him. If that's the case I'm going to need your help."

"Why would I help you?" she frowned at him.

"One you're a witch and two you're the only other person who understands what we're up against" Derek turned to her. "We need to stick together."

The two of them sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Sophie knew he was right. They needed to work together to find the Alpha and to stay one step ahead of the hunters. Derek pulled up to Sophie's house and the two of them got out of his car.

"Thanks for the ride" Sophie said looking over at him.

"Thank you" he spoke his voice barely a whisper. "For helping today and for trying to heal me."

"I only took away a little bit of your pain" Sophie looked at him confused slightly.

"You at least tried" Derek replied. "I know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did" Sophie told him. "We need to stick together and you can don't that if you're dead now can we?" Derek smirked slightly at her. He turned to get back into his car.

"Derek" Sophie suddenly called out. The werewolf turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you for returning and fixing my bracelet" she smiled slightly. "I should have been more appreciative about it."

"Seemed important to you" Derek replied. "Someone special give it to you."

"Very special" she nodded at him.

"Boyfriend?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Brother actually" Sophie said simply turning to walk away back towards her house.

"Where is he now?" he called out.

"Dead" she called back still walking back to her house.

Derek watched as she went inside her house, just leaving him in the night with his car. He understood what Chris had meant. She had lost a brother and him a sister. That was what was holding her back. The chip on her shoulder. They were more alike than what he realized, but then again the last time he had met Sophie Middleton, her life was much different.

**There you have it. So Derek and Sophie have a past? We'll get into that later I promise! Please review and let me know what you think along with your theories. I love hearing from my readers. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites this far! Check out my tumblr for the next teaser! Read and review!**


	5. The Tell

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Fire Escape"- Civil Twilight (Derek/Sophie, school)**

"**Ruin"- The Pierces (Sophie/Derek, woods)**

"**The Con" (Sophie/Derek at Sophie's house)**

"**E.S.T."- White Lies (Kate/Sophie)**

"**Midnight Sun"- The Sounds (Stiles/Sophie)**

Derek and Scott stood on the top of the roof of the local video store watching the cops down below. The Alpha had attacked both Lydia and Jackson, and killed the worker at the video store. The cops were labeling it as another animal attack. Scott frowned at everything. Why was the Alpha doing this?

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked looking at the teen.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott looked over at Derek.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers" Derek said looking back at the scene.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek said simply before walking away. Scott sighed and followed Derek. He was getting nowhere with him.

* * *

><p>Scott followed Derek into the Hale house. What was he suppose to do about the Alpha? Derek wasn't helping him at all. He had stuff to do. Allison to worry about.<p>

"You know, I have a life too" the teen huffed.

"No, you don't" Derek said walking up the stairs.

Scott looked at him angrily. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack" Derek interrupted him.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek snapped. Scott rolled his eyes in response. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott complained.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek said simply.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" Derek explained to him.

Scott looked at Derek silently for a moment. "So if I help you…..you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful" Derek replied.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back" Scott replied.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. "What's the common denominator?"

Scott frowned slightly wondering what he meant. Derek then walked over to him and grabbed his hand squeezing it until the bones cracked and broke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled collapsing to the ground in pain.

"It'll heal" Derek rolled his eyes.

"It still hurt!" Scott shot back

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain" Derek said looking Scott's hand heal. "Maybe you will survive" he shrugged turning to walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jackson stood in the boy's locker room. The teen was still shaken from the previous nights events. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. He turned turned the sink and looked in the mirror. He raised his hand and placed it on the back of his neck. He winched in pain when he felt the marks on it. He didn't know how he got those either. Everything was strange in town all of a sudden. He shrugged and walked over to his locker. Opening it, he pulled out a can of deodorant and sprayed it on himself. He looked around the locker room and stopped. His eyes went wide. A pair of glowing eyes staring at him, coming towards him. He back up against the locker, terrified. However after a moment, he realized they were only headphones on another student. Jackson took a deep breath. He was being paranoid. He shook his head, turned around, and jumped. Behind him stood the guy who was looking for Sophie and Scott.<p>

"I….I don't know where Scott is, I….I think Sophie has a free period soon" Jackson said quickly staring at Derek in fear.

"I'm not here for Scott or Sophie. I'm here for you" Derek replied walking towards him.

"Wh….wh…..why me? I…..I didn't do anything" Jackson pleaded.

"But you saw something, didn't you?" Derek asked looking at him closely.

"No, I didn't - I didn't see anything" Jackson shook his head shakily.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm….I'm not lying" Jackson exclaimed.

"Then calm down and say it again" Derek told him.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson frowned.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly" Derek replied.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying" Jackson said still shaking.

Derek just smirked at him and nodded. Turning to leave, he stopped and looked at Jackson's neck. "One more thing. You should really get that checked out."

* * *

><p>Sophie walked outside of the school. It was her free period and the teen was considering whether or not she just wanted to skip the rest of the day. Her dad had gotten a call the night before. There was another attack and this time he was sure it was the Alpha. The cops were ruling it a mountain lion, but he knew better. What really struck a nerve was that both Jackson and Lydia were at the video store where it happened. It hit a little too close to home. If they were attacked, who was next? The witch stopped suddenly and a strange feeling washed over her. Almost as someone was watching her. Looking up, she looked around and her eyes stopped in the parking lot. She was right. Someone was staring at her.<p>

Derek was just staring at her. His expression was emotionless and it felt as though he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Why was he at the school of all places? Scott wasn't even anywhere to be found according to Stiles and neither was Allison. What did he want? Frowning, she walked out towards the parking lot toward him.

"Skipping class?" he smirked as she walked up to him.

"Free period. What are you doing here?" she asked him crossing her arms.

"I needed to talk to someone" Derek replied simply.

"You mean Jackson?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. Derek just shook his head and turned around.

"My dad said it was the Alpha" she spoke up causing Derek to stop and turn around to face her once more. "Last night. It was wasn't it?"

"As I recall you said you didn't want to get involved with this?" he smirked walking closer to her.

"And I as I recall you told me I was already involved. Look do you want to know what my dad knows or just leave you to your brooding" Sophie titled her head at him. Derek just glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Brooding it is then" Sophie snapped turning away.

Derek sighed and walked after her grabbing her arm. "Sophie wait." He turned her around to face him and the brunette looked down at his hand on her arm. He quickly took his hand off of her and looked at her. "You have thirty seconds Middleton."

"My dad said it's unusual for you all to actually kill anyone" Sophie began.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Twenty seconds" Derek stated.

"My dad thinks he's waiting for something. Biding his time. Almost as he's trying to draw attention or someone out" she continued ignoring his comment.

"You mean like Scott?" Derek looked at her.

"The more time passes where Scott doesn't join him, the more people get hurt" Sophie nodded. "He did go after people Scott knows. It makes sense."

Derek looked at her silently for a moment. It seemed like a logical theory. If that was the case, it was only a matter of time before the Alpha went after more people close to Scott. The Alpha would go after Sophie.

"Don't go out at night" Derek suddenly spoke. "At least not alone and make sure your doors and windows are locked."

"I can take care of myself" she frowned at him. "I'm not helpless. I am a witch after all."

"I never said you were helpless. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but better to be safe than sorry" he shot back.

"I don't need a werewolf looking out after me, you especially" Sophie glared.

"I'm not looking out for you" Derek snapped turning towards his car. Sophie watched him get into his car and speed off. That was a strange conversation for sure. She didn't need anyone looking after her. Especially Derek Hale. He was really starting to piss her off. She turned and walked toward the school. Stiles quickly ran out of the building and over to her.

"I need a favor" the teen said breathless.

* * *

><p>Sophie couldn't believe where she was. She couldn't believe Stiles talked her into it. The two teens followed Mrs. Martin, Lydia's mother down the hallway. Stiles wanted to not only check on Lydia as she wasn't in school today, but also to see if she could tell them anything useful about what happened the previous night.<p>

Mrs. Martin opened the door to Lydia's bedroom. Sophie and Stiles could see Lydia in her nightgown sprawled out across her bed.

"Honey, there's a Stiles and Sophie here to see you" Mrs. Martin spoke.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia groaned in response.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can…you can go in" her mom told the two teens.

"Thanks" Stiles nodded. The pair waited until Mrs. Martin was out of sight before Stiles walked closer to Lydia's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I was just making sure you were okay" Stiles told her.

Lydia licked her lips multiple times. "Why?" she asked patting a spot for Stiles to sit down on. Sophie only rolled her eyes. The teen was completely wasted.

"Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Stiles watched as Lydia placed a hand on Stiles's arm and sat up.

"I feel….fantastic" the red head said happily.

Stiles looked over and saw a pill bottle on her night stand. Reaching over he grabbed it and Sophie walked over and looked at it. "Oh" Stiles said.

"I think it's safe to say that she has completely lost it" Sophie said sitting on the bed and looking at Lydia.

"You're so pretty Sophie" Lydia smiled at her, playing with her hair. "Why don't you have a boyfriend? I bet I could find you the perfect guy."

"I bet you can't say, uh, I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast" Stiles looked up at Lydia.

"I saw Shuzy…." She stopped and frowned. "I shaw ….." Lydia's face fell and she fell down on her bed. "I saw…." She said quietly.

Stiles and Sophie looked at one another. "What? Lydia, what did you see?" he asked.

"Something" Lydia said simply.

"Something like….like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion" Lydia repeated.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked her.

"A mountain lion" Lydia said once more.

"What's this?" Stiles asked grabbing the giraffe stuffed animal on her night stand and holding it up in her face.

"A mountain lion" Lydia replied looking at it.

"Yeah she's definitely lost it, there's no thinking about it" Sophie suddenly spoke.

"Okay. You're so drunk" Stiles said as she placed her head in his lap. "Oh!"

"Oh for Christ's sake" Sophie said moving the redhead off of him. "Keep it in your pants Stilinski."

Stiles quickly got up off the bed with Sophie and nodded. "Well, we're going to go. Uh, we'll let you get back to the whole post traumatic stress thing." The two of them walked out of the room.

"Mm. Stay" Lydia told them.

Stiles quickly opened the door and looked at her in shock. Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"M…. me? Stay? You want me to stay?" Stiles walked back into the room shutting the door.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned.

Lydia smiled and patted a spot on her bed. "Yes, please" Lydia told him rubbing her hands on his face. "Stay. Please. Jackson."

Stiles's face fell and Sophie placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "And we're done here" Stiles said as Lydia collapsed on the bed unconscious. He looked over at Sophie and glared at her smiling face. A phone suddenly went off.

"You want me to get that?" Stiles asked grabbing Lydia's phone. He pushed a few buttons. "It's a text" he said as a video popped up. "I don't know how to…." The teen stopped and his eyes went wide.

"Stiles what is it?" Sophie walked over to him. He handed her the phone. It was a paused video. Her eyes went wide as well. It was a video from the night before. Someone had captured what had happened and caught what attacked them on camera. It was definitely not a mountain lion. It was the Alpha. This confirmed it.

* * *

><p>Derek worked out in the Hale house alone and shirtless. Doing curl up, his mind kept going back to the Alpha. Who was he? What did he want? There had to be a way to find out before he went after someone else. Sophie was probably right, the Alpha would keep going after people, possibly close to Scott. The witch's words rung through his head. He wanted to stop thinking about her, but he couldn't. Dropping to the ground to do pushups, he wondered about the witch's brother. Was that the reason she was so hesitant about getting close to werewolves? Did something happen to her brother because of a werewolf. He suddenly stopped and looked towards the front of the house. Someone was outside.<p>

The door of the Hale house was suddenly kicked open. A group of men walked in alongside Kate Argent, looking around at the empty Hale house.

"No one home" one of the hunters commented.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" Kate smirked happily.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" the other hunter said jokingly

"Really? A dog joke?" Kate turned frowning at him. "We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." She walked into one of the rooms and turned around. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" A loud growl was heard and one of the hunters was thrown against the wall violently The other hunter spotted Derek. He jumped against the walls of the house and growled loudly at the two remaining hunters. He charged for the other male hunter, knocking him to the ground.

Derek growled loudly at Kate and ran towards her. Kate quickly pulled out a long black stick and hit Derek with his causing electric sparks to fly and shock him. Derek fell roughly against the ground in pain.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it" Kate smirked walking around him.

She watched eagerly as Derek struggled to make it over to the couch. She hit him again with the stick, shocking him, causing him to groan out in pain and fall away from the couch.

Kate laughed watching him struggle in pain. **"**900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls. We didn't kill her." Derek stared at Kate in disbelief.

"You think I'm lying?" she titled her head.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek said breathed heavily.

"Tsk, sweetie. Well….why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am" Kate said moving closer to him. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister."

Derek looked at her in confusion as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She got up and walked away from him. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She looked at Derek closely, looking for any sign that he knew something.

"Unless" she began turning her back to him. "You don't know who he is either." She laughed slightly. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" With that she turned around and began firing shots at him.

The werewolf quickly fled the scene and began to run through the woods. Once he was at a safe enough distance, he stopped and turned around. The hunter's weren't responsible for Laura's death. That meant one thing. The Alpha was. The Alpha killed Laura. He began to walk through the woods and eventually came to a clearing with a view of Beacon Hills. The Lookout Point.

"Did you lose your shirt or did you just forget to put one on before you went out in public?"

Derek quickly turned and saw Sophie sitting on a bench just staring at him, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek frowned at her.

"Sitting" Sophie replied looking at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You need to leave" he told her quickly.

"Why?" she frowned up at him. "I'm pretty sure this is public property."

"Can you just please listen to me for once" Derek huffed.

"Nope" Sophie shook her head. "I'm perfectly comfortable where I am. Take a seat Hale. You look like you need to take a load off."

Derek rolled his eyes, but after a moment sat down on the bench beside her.

"I came here for the first time after we moved here. It's peaceful, relaxing. I come here whenever I just need to be alone an think" Sophie told him looking straight ahead. "So what happened?" she looked over at him.

"Hunters" Derek said simply. "You shouldn't be here. If they find you…"

"I told you earlier I can take care of myself" she glared at him. "I don't need you looking out for me."

"I'm not" Derek huffed. "You're a witch Sophie. The Argents hate anything supernatural. They saw you at the gas station with me. Who knows what they think about that."

"I was at the gas station first. You showed up, not the other way around" she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. They think you're involved with me. They won't hesitate to come after you. They'll show up at your house…."

"Is that what happened to you?" Sophie looked at him frowning slightly. Derek just looked at her silently. She got her answer. Sophie groaned and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm even asking this, but do you need a place to lay low for a few hours?"

* * *

><p>Sophie unlocked the front door of her house. She couldn't believe that she suggested that Derek lay low at her place for a few hours, but yet here they were. She mentally yelled at herself as she walked into the house.<p>

"Where are your parents?" Derek asked following her into her house.

"Parent teacher conferences" Sophie only shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"Seniorites kicking in yet?" he smirked.

"Actually I have all As in my classes" Sophie smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>"Sophie's one of my best students" her teacher told Carolyn and Freddie during their conference. "She's very driven and she really goes above and beyond what she's asked."<p>

"Well that's Sophie for you. School is very important to her" Carolyn smiled. "I'm glad to see that she's doing well."

"As am I. Has Sophie decided what college she wants to attend in the Fall?" the teacher asked.

"She's applied to several universities, but she's still unsure what she wants to do" Freddie explained.

"Well with her grades and SAT scores, she can probably get into any university she wants to" the teacher told the parents. "I would hate to see her throw opportunities away."

"We'll support whatever she decides to do" Carolyn looked at the teacher.

"A support system is good. I do have one concern about her. She doesn't interact with her peers at all. I believe I've only seen her hanging around Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Has she always been a bit of a loner?"

Carolyn and Freddie looked at one another. Carolyn took a deep breath and looked back over at the teacher.

"Sophie's been through a lot in the past few years. We lost a very important member of our family before we moved here and it's been hard on Sophie" Carolyn explained to the teacher. "We're still trying to work through it, but it's been extremely hard on her. She's hesitant to get to anyone close."

* * *

><p>Sophie walked into her bedroom with one of her dad's t-shirts in her hand. Derek sat at her desk looking at one of her books and looked up.<p>

"Here" she said throwing a shirt to Derek. The werewolf took the shirt and pulled it onto himself.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it and began to work on homework. Derek watched her silently as she played with her hair and worked on math problems. He was confused as to why she helped him. She looked up slightly, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Why did you help me?" he replied.

Sophie bit her lip. She wasn't even completely sure. Why did she feel the need to help him? He was a werewolf, creatures that she hated. What made Derek or even Scott so different? "I..I'm not even sure to be honest" she looked at him.

Derek looked at her closely. She was full of surprises that was for sure. "You never told me about the tattoo" he smirked at her.

"You never told me how you knew about it" she shot back.

"I saw you running through the woods one day" he replied instantly. Mentally, he yelled at himself. That sounded creepier out loud than it did in his head.

"I always pegged you for the silent type. Didn't realize you were this talkative or observant" Sophie glared at him.

"Just trying to make conversation" Derek shrugged.

Sophie stared at him silently for a moment and just shook her head. "It was just something I got a few months ago. The moon always changes. It's constant, continuous. I guess I just needed something to remind me of that. To help me remember."

"Remember what exactly?" he frowned slightly.

"It doesn't matter" Sophie shook her head. "I doubt you'd be interested."

"If I wasn't why would I ask?" Derek smirked at her slightly.

Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. He was right, but why would he be interested in her. "What about your tattoo? Triskelions mean a number of things. What's it to you? Alpha, Beta, Omega?"

Derek looked at her in shock. "How….how did you know that?"

"You're a werewolf, kind of obvious, but also a lucky guess" Sophie smirked. Before Derek could respond, the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" Derek looked at her.

"No" Sophie said getting up off her bed. "Stay here."

"Sophie don't" Derek protested as she walked towards the hallway.

"I'll be fine" she turned her head to her. "If something's wrong, use your wolf powers."

Sophie walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it. Outside stood a woman with dirty blonde hair, just smiling at her.

"Oh look you're alone. Lucky me" the woman smiled at her.

Sophie tensed up. It finally hit her. She knew who the woman was. Kate Argent, Allison's aunt, and Chris's sister. She wasn't sure who was the crazier Argent, but she knew Kate was psychotic when it came to hunting.

"You must be Kate" Sophie replied emotionless.

"Oh so you have heard of me" Kate smiled. "I'm flattered my reputation proceeds me."

"You really need to rethink your definition of a good reputation then" Sophie glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Just have a chat, girl to girl" Kate said walking forward. "Mind if I come in." Walking towards the open door, she frowned. Something was holding her back.

"Actually I do mind" Sophie replied. "Protection spells are powerful especially when they're cast to keep people with questionable intentions out."

"You are a clever one aren't you" Kate raised an eyebrow. "I have to say I am slightly impressed, but then again you're not the first clever witch I've met."

"And I probably won't be the last" Sophie sneered. "Cut the crap Kate. What do you want?"

"Rumor has it you've been spending a lot of time with Derek Hale. Where is he?" Kate asked simply.

"How the hell should I know?" Sophie snapped. "I don't know him. Werewolves aren't any of my concern. I'm just trying to graduate in one piece."

"Oh that's right" Kate laughed slightly. "Your family has apparently stopped their werewolf protection crusade after your little family incident. Sorry about your brother. That really sucks."

"I don't want or need your condolences" the witch told the hunter. "I don't know where Derek Hale is, so you might as well leave."

"I wouldn't suggest getting involved with him" Kate smirked at her. "He has a type and I don't think you quite fit the bill, but I can see why he's taken an interest in you."

"You sound like you know him better than I do, if that's the case, shouldn't you know where he is?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty and witty. Rare for a witch" Kate said smugly. "Just know that if I find out you're helping Derek or any other werewolf in this town, I won't hesitate to come after you and your family."

"Yeah I got that same speech from your brother" Sophie said walking closer to the door. "I'll tell you the exact same thing I told him. We. Don't. Protect. Werewolves. Anymore."

Kate looked at her closely and just smiled. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on your Sophie Middleton. A close one."

"Looking forward to it" Sophie replied bitterly. "Have a nice night." With that she slammed the door in Kate's face. The witch took a deep breath and leaning against the door. She walked back up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Derek stood outside her doorframe, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly walking over to her.

Sophie crossed her arms and nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are the Argents so interested in you?"

"Probably because they think I know who the Alpha is" Derek replied. "I won't let them hurt you or your family Sophie."

"No don't say that" Sophie shook her head at him. "Don't make a promise like that. You don't know for sure!"

Derek looked at her confused for a moment. She was holding back something. Her heartbeat made the evident. For some reason, he knew it had something to do with her dead brother, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. It wasn't his concern. Why did he want to get to know her?

"You should probably go" she suddenly spoke quietly, looking at him. Derek looked at her silently and then walked past her without a word. She felt the tears coming to her eyes.

Quickly she ran into her room and slammed the door. Sliding down the floor, she sobbed to herself. What Derek had said to her struck a nerve. The last time a werewolf promised to keep her family safe, they failed. Her brother lost his life. It was a promise she knew that he couldn't keep. Anything could happen. She leaned her head against the door and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The ringing of her phone caused her to open them and pull it out from her pocket. Stiles was calling. She wiped her tears before she answered.

"Hey Stiles" she greeted, sniffling slightly. "What's up?"

"Sophie, thank god! You're not at the school are you?" Stiles asked quickly.

"No I'm at home" Sophie frowned into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"My dad…." Stiles began. "Something happened. He got hit by a car. There was a freaking mountain lion. Allison's dad shot it."

"Shit is your dad okay?" she asked running her hands through her hair.

"I think so, but Sophie they think that the mountain lion is responsible for all of the attacks….I just….can I come over? I just don't want to be alone and I'm pissed at Scott. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're not bothering me. Actually I'd love some company right now I could use it too" Sophie smiled slightly.

"I'll be right over then."

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and such! Please keep them coming! Teasers for the next chapter have been posted on my Tumblr. I'm excited about the next couple of chapters. You aren't going to want to miss it. Read and review!**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**You Are Goodbye"- Holly Conlan (Sophie/Derek)**

**"Norway"- Beach House (Sophie/Stiles)**

**Out of Touch"- Versant (Sophie/Derek, school)**

"**Black Dove"- The Daylights (Derek)**

"**I Wish I Was the Moon"- Neko Case (Sophie/Carolyn)**

"**War in Heaven"- The Ravenoettes (Sophie)**

Scott walked through a parking garage with a bag of groceries. His mom had tasked him with taking the car and going out to buy them, however the teen had completely forgotten where he had parked his car. Thinking it was on the third level, he looked around, but it wasn't there. He looked around for his car on the third level, but couldn't find it. He shrugged and went up to the next level. Looking around, his car wasn't there either. He pulled out his car keys and hit the unlock button. Hearing the beeping noise, he looked up the car was on the next level. Walking up to the night level, one of the bags of groceries dropped from his hand, onto the ground.

"Damn it" he sighed. Looking over he saw one of the bottles from rolling away. "Oh, crap." He ran after it. However, as it turned the corner, it rolled back to him. As he was going to pick it up, he heard a growl. The Alpha.

Scott quickly ran down the levels of the parking garage. He hid behind one of the cars parked. Breathing heavily, he looked around and got an idea. He got up and ran from his hiding place and jumped on all the cars. All of the alarms were set off on every single one of them. The Alpha wouldn't be able to find him now. He dove behind another car for a few moments. He hoped he was safe. His phone began to ring.

"No. No, stop" Scott said trying to get it out of his pocket. Before he was grabbed slammed on the trunk of the car. Looking up, Scott saw Derek.

"You're dead" he sneered at him. He jumped off the car letting go of Scott. The teen looked at him confused for a moment before quickly getting up and running after him.

"Wha…..what the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"Said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when" Derek said calmly walking away from Scott.

"You scared the crap out of me" Scott exclaimed following the other werewolf

"Not yet" Derek shrugged slightly

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked him.

"Not fast enough" Derek shook his head

"But…. but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott looked to him.

"Till your phone rang" Derek said simply.

"Yeah, but that was…..I mean….Would you just stop?" Scott exclaimed out of breath trying to keep up with Derek. "Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this" he exclaimed.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten.

Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek stopped turning to him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott sighed.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you" Derek said holding up Scott's phone. Allison had been the one calling him. She was the reason Derek found him. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Scott huffed. Derek just rolled his eyes and threw the teen's phone against the wall.

"Wait….. wait….whoa….whoa!" Scott protested and looked at him angrily.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry" Scott glared up at him.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Derek asked the teen.

"If that's what it takes" Scott nodded.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" Derek asked him. Scott looked at him silently for a moment. "Yes or no?" Derek demanded.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" Scott told him quickly.

* * *

><p>It was the second time Derek had found himself driving to Sophie's house, but the first time he actually found himself in the house. He had no clue what possessed him to actually climb up to her balcony and into her room, but yet here he was. Watching Sophie sleep soundly in her bed. Numerous books and papers were splashed out all over her bed and the brunette was sleeping in the middle of them. He assumed she had fallen asleep while doing homework.<p>

He sat down in her desk chair quietly and continued to watch her. She looked peaceful. He watched her turn over and curl up on her bed. She had goosebumps on her. She was cold. Derek stood up and picked up a nearby blanket and put it over her. The moon phase tattoo on her back caught his eye. There was something more about her reason for that specific tattoo than what she was letting on. He was determined to find out. She would be useful in dealing with the Alpha. He just somehow needed to gain her trust and understand why she was so against werewolves. The only question was how.

* * *

><p>Scott quickly ran into his dark room. He had just left Allison's despite telling Derek he would stay away from her. As he was leaving the Alpha had shown up. It terrified him. It had drawn a spiral on his window, something he didn't understand. He ran over to his window, closing it and locking it as well as pulled down the blinds. He checked outside to make sure no one was out there. He didn't feel safe at all. Turning around he switched on his light and jumped. There in his chair sat Derek.<p>

"You seriously need to stop doing that" Scott huffed.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked in response.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather" Scott snapped in disbelief. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "No, he didn't talk" he shook his head.

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek continued.

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

Derek sighed and shook his head, standing up from the chair.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger" Scott said.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not…..not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott explained.

Derek's face fell in response. He had to have been hearing things. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott replied. Derek frowned and the teen knew he was keeping something.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means" Scott asked quickly.

"No, it's….it's nothing" Derek shook his head, walking towards the door.

"Wait….wait….wait….wait a second" Scott shot back. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything" Derek said simply.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked again.

"You don't want to know" Derek said before leaving the teen's room.

* * *

><p>Sophie stood at her locker rummaging through her books. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was another text from Scott. She shook her head and ignored it. Her friend had been trying to contact both her and Stiles for the past few hours. Neither of them were very interested in talking to him. Sophie understood where Stiles was coming from. He was angry because of what happened to his dad. She on the other hand just needed some time away from the werewolf front. She looked up and saw Stiles walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her. Sophie frowned, but then smiled and hugged him back.<p>

"You just saw me last night" Sophie smiled slightly pulling away from her friend.

"Yeah I know, but I just really needed a hug from you" Stiles replied. "They always make me feel better.

"You're welcome. How's your dad?" the brunette asked shutting her locker.

"He'll live, it could have been worse" he only shrugged.

"Have you talked to Scott? He's been calling and texting me nonstop" Sophie leaned against her locker.

"Nope not a word and I really don't want to honestly" Stiles sighed.

"Hey it'll be okay" she stroked his arm gently. He nodded in response and Sophie took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Yeah I just didn't sleep well last night. I just had this weird feeling someone was watching me" she opened her eyes and looked at them.

"It was probably Derek" Stiles smirked.

"Oh please let's not go down that road again" Sophie groaned in response.

"I'm telling you Sophie. I think he likes you. Only explanation as to why he's been showing up all over the place. He's attractive to you. He probably wants to do the deed" he continued.

"Oh god please stop" she pleaded. "The day Derek Hale expresses any interest in me will be the day I owe you a hundred bucks"

"You're on" Stiles smiled happily at her.

Sophie just rolled her eyes. "Let's get to class before you bet your entire life savings on something you won't win."

* * *

><p>Stiles and Sophie walked into class and sat down in their seats. Scott wasn't there yet, so they had a few minutes to not have to deal with him. Sophie looked up and saw Scott run into the classroom. He looked at his two friends and walked over to his seat, behind Stiles. Scott looked at Sophie pleadingly and the witch smiled slight. He looked over at Stiles who was trying hard to keep quiet.<p>

"Still not talking to me?" Scott sighed getting no response from his best frined. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big…You know I feel really bad about it, right?" The teen sat back in his seat. He leaned forward once more to try to get Stiles to talk to him. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and….that I went to Derek for help?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Sophie groaned.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you" Stiles shot back. He looked over at Sophie. The brunette looked at him in disbelief. Both of them knew that Scott going to Derek was not a good idea. The bell suddenly rang and Stiles looked back over at Sophie. The two of them sighed deeply and the brunette nodded at him.

Stiles quickly turned around and looked at Scott. "What did he say?" he spoke causing his friend to smile.

* * *

><p>Stiles, Sophie, and Scott walked out of class. Scott had explained to them how Derek was planning on helping him with the Alpha and shifting. Sophie had doubts, something else was up. Why was did Derek decide all of a sudden to be helpful to them.<p>

"Wh….he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Scott only nodded.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me and pretty soon it'll be Sophie too" Stiles replied.

"That's a comforting image" the witch looked at her two friends.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it" Scott explained.

"Well, how's he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either" Scott shrugged.

"Well how can he help you if he's not even sure if he can? That doesn't sound like someone who actually knows what he doing" Sophie added.

Stiles nodded in agreement with her. "Sophie's right. When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day" Scott shook his head at his friends.

Sophie and Stiles stopped walking and looked at him. "Scott, don't."

"When?" Stiles glared slightly at him.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work" the werewolf replied.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then" Stiles told his friends.

"To do what?" Sophie and Scott asked together.

"To teach you myself" Stiles smirked at the two of them.

* * *

><p>The three friends sat in the cafeteria during lunch. Scott was hiding behind his World History book in an attempt to steer clear of Allison. Sophie kept looking outside the window of the cafeteria. The feeling of someone still watching her was still washing over her.<p>

"I think the book's making it more obvious" Stiles said looking over at Allison. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott said peering over his World History book.

Stiles took a bite of his apple. "I think so" the teen nodded.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life and Soph's life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek" Stiles told him.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me" Scott nodded.

"Yoda? Really?" Sophie shot Stiles a look of disbelief.

"Hey you'd make a pretty kickass Princess Leia, Soph" Stiles grinned at her.

"Yeah no" Sophie shaking her head and eating a fry.

Stiles smiled at Scott. "Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

Scott rolled his eyes from behind his book. "Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles smirked imitating the character's voice. Sophie let out a groan and put her hands to her face. "I said it backwards" the teen looked between his friends.

"Yeah, I…..I know" Scott looked up at him.

"We get it Stiles, you love Star Wars" Sophie sighed looking at him.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you" Stiles snapped grabbing his bag and Scott's book. "Uh - huh. Oh, yeah." Scott's cover was blown as Allison saw him.

"Well you two have fun with still hating each other, I'm getting out of here" Sophie said standing up.

"Are you serious, you're leaving?" Stiles huffed in disbelief.

"I need a personal day, it's allowed. If anything major happens I'll have my phone. Just tell everyone I went home with cramps or make up some elaborate story" Sophie glared at him before walking off.

"Yeah I think I prefer to not have to tell people about you lady business" Stiles called out with Scott shaking his head laughing as the two teen boys exited the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked through the parking lot of the high school. She was happy she was going home. It was a much-needed break. Walking over to her car, she pulled out her keys. They slipped out of her hand and the teen crouched down to pick them up. Standing up she jumped and screamed. Derek's reflection was staring back at her in he window.<p>

"God damn it Derek" she exclaimed turning around, breathing heavily. "Stop doing that. Can't you find someone else to stalk?"

"No need to flatter yourself" Derek smirked at her.

"What do you want?" she groaned. "I just want to go home and sleep to forget that you even exist."

"Tell me how you really feel Sophie" he replied coldly. The brunette jus glared at him in response. "Look I know I've probably cashed out more than enough favors from you, but I need your help."

"With what now?" she huffed.

"I need you to come visit my uncle with me. I need to see if you can get anything from him about the Alpha" Derek explained.

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know you can get visions from people by just touching them. It happened the first night we met. That's how you knew I was a werewolf" Derek looked at her. Sophie stared at him in shock. "Yeah you're not as subtle as you think you are. Please Sophie. This may be the only way. I know you have no reason to help me…."

"You're right I don't have a reason to help you. I barely know you " she snapped interrupting him.

"More people are going to die, if we don't stop the Alpha. The Argents will continue to look for it and what's stopping them from using your family to find it" Derek shot back quickly. He walked closer to her. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm trying to show you that I'm trying to help. I'm not a threat to you or your family."

Sophie took a deep breath and stared at him for a moment. She hoped she wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

><p>She needed to listen to her gut more. Her gut was always right. Standing in Derek's uncles' hospital room made Sophie feel like she made a mistake. She had no reason to him or trust him. Derek was right, yet here she was helping him. Again.<p>

"I don't know if you can do this" she began keeping her eyes on Derek's uncle.

"Just try" Derek looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

Sophie stood silently for a moment. She slowly reached out for his uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gasping, she saw images appear in her mind. She screamed loudly, causing Derek to quickly grab her away from his uncle.

"Sophie!" Derek exclaimed pulling her closer to him. He could feel her shaking in his arms. "Sophie look at me!" he growled. He placed a hand against her face and stroked her cheek. Slowly, he felt her relax in her arms. A few stray tears ran down her face as she looked at him. She looked terrified.

"What did you see?" Derek demanded. "Did you see the Alpha?"

"Fire!" Sophie finally managed to get out shaking her head. "I saw the fire that did this to him. I saw your family burning."

Derek felt his heart stop. Frowning at her was the only thing he could do. Why did she see the fire of all things? How was that even possible? He couldn't believe what she had told him. It was impossible. Sophie just stared at him and pulled away from him.

"I….I'll be outside" she said before quickly fleeing the scene, leaving Derek still stunned. He looked over at his uncle and quickly grabbed a chair and turned his uncle towards him, sitting down. He plan had failed, but maybe there was another way.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just…..Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" he began staring at his uncle. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." The werewolf took a deep breath. "But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything" Derek pleaded. "Say something!" he yelled grabbing his uncle.

"Let him go" his uncle's nurse yelled walking into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek huffed glaring at the nurse

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time" the nurse told him.

"I don't have any more time" Derek said before leaving the room. He walked out of the hospital room and his eyes immediately found Sophie. The witch was sitting on the floor against the wall of the hospital. He should have never have brought her. He wasn't even sure why he did. It seemed like a good idea, but why did he have the urge to be around her. He walked over to her and she looked up at him blankly. Offering a hand to her, she took it and pulled her up from the ground.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. She only nodded in response, letting go of his hand.

* * *

><p>Derek and Sophie walked out of the hospital in silence. She felt awful that she couldn't have been more help, but then again, she had no control over what she saw. She still couldn't get the images out of her head. She finally understood what the Argents were capable of, now having seen it. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for Derek to lose his entire family because of that.<p>

"Derek I'm so sorry" Sophie stopped and spoke.

"It's not your fault" Derek turned around and looked at her, shaking his head. "It was a long shot anyway." He never expected her to have a vision of the fire. She should have never been put in that position. The two of them stood in silence staring at one another for a few moments awkwardly.

"I should probably go" she suddenly spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Derek nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you around I guess" Sophie replied turning to leave.

"Sophie wait."

She turned around and looked at Derek in confusion. He walked closer to her. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Just do it" Derek huffed at her. The witch rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out from her coat pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed it and began to type of in quickly.

"If you need anything, you don't feel safe, or you think someone is watching you, call me" he told her handing the phone back. "I mean it."

"I told you I can…."

"Take care of yourself I know" Derek smirked at her. "You've helped me twice, consider this returning the favor."

"Okay" Sophie nodded after a moment. She didn't know what to say. A thank you would have probably sufficed but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say it. She turned to walk towards her car. Derek Hale was full of surprises that was for sure.

Derek watched her as she walked through the parking lot towards her car. As he watched her get into her car and drove off, he wondered why she was so hesitant to let him help her. She was independent, but even the most independent person needed to be looked after sometimes. He shook his thoughts of her and walked to his car. Before he opened the door, he stopped and frowned. There was a piece of paper of his windshield. Walking to the front of his car, he picked it up and opened it. Frowning at it, he looked around. No one was around. Quickly he got into his car and sped off.

* * *

><p>Dr. Deaton stood in his office working on paperwork. Looking down at his watch, he wondered where Scott was. It was unusual for him to be late. He smiled slightly, but didn't look up when heard the door open.<p>

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" he looked up and saw a man standing it front of him. Derek Hale. "Can I help you?" the vet asked.

"Hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side" Derek replied walking closer to him.

"Excuse me? What animal?" Dr. Deaton frowned slightly, crossing his arms.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek flashed him the piece of paper that he found on his windshield. A picture of a deer with a spiral on it.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer" Deaton nodded. "And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it" Deaton replied instantly.

"What'd you tell them?" Derek asked looking at him closely.

"I told them no" Deaton said simply.

Derek walked closer to Deaton and glared at him angrily. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Deaton looked at him.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek sneered.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked frowning once more.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek growled before he grabbed the vet.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked into her house. In the living room sat her mother engrossed in a book. The brunette looked at her mother silently while she fiddled with her keys in her hand. She wondered if her mom had an explanation for what happened earlier.<p>

"A normal parent would be furious with their child skipping school" Carolyn said not looking up from her book she was reading.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a normal parent" Sophie replied plopping down on the couch next to her mother.

"Rough day?" her mother put down her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that" Sophie took a deep breath.

"Talk to me kiddo" her mother looked at her. "Give me your brilliant explanation for not being in school."

"Two words. Derek Hale" the younger witch groaned.

"Wait the werewolf? That's your reason for skipping school?" Carolyn looked at her in disbelief.

"He's driving me insane. He's all broody and he's hiding something and he keeps popping up out of nowhere all the time. I'm convinced he's going to get someone killed" Sophie huffed.

"Sophie not all werewolves are bad people" Carolyn looked at her daughter, shaking her head slightly.

"We live in a town where a homicidal Alpha is loose, Mom, I think your argument is slightly invalid" Sophie raised an eyebrow at her.

Carolyn looked at her daughter closely. "What are you so afraid of? This werewolf. Derek, what's troubling you about him?"

"You're not going to read my mind?" Sophie looked at her mother in disbelief.

"I'm your mother. I like to think that we have a close enough relationship to the point where I can tell when something is bother you. If you'd like I can go poking through your head, but it'd be easier for you to tell me" Carolyn replied.

Sophie looked at her mother quietly for a moment. "He dragged me to the hospital to see if I could get anything out of his comatose and when I touched him I saw the night his entire family burned."

The blonde witch frowned slightly at her daughter. "I don't even think I can give you an explanation for that sweetheart."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Sophie sighed.

"Sweetheart, you're clairvoyant, something that your father, your brother, and I aren't. You inherited the gift for a reason. You have visions for a reason. Maybe there was a reason for your vision. It just may not have presented itself to you yet" Carolyn explained.

"Why can't being a witch be easier?" Sophie looked up at her mother.

Carolyn smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Magic may seem like it makes life easier, but honestly it doesn't. It's the price we pay for gifts."

* * *

><p>Deaton woke with a start. Looking around he realized he was tied to a chair, his wrist bound by rope. He moved around, trying to get himself free. He looked up and saw Derek staring at him angrily.<p>

"Oh, God" he gasped.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek sneered at the vet.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket" Deaton replied quickly, shaking.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying" Derek yelled grabbing the chair Deaton was in and picked it up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton exclaimed.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek shot back.

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice yell. He looked over and saw Scott standing in the doorframe.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled at him. Scott ran over to him and as he did, Derek put Deaton down and punched him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott exclaimed angrily.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek glared at the teen.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott exclaimed.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied" Derek told him.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott looked at Derek in disbelief.

"We're about to find out" Derek said raising his fist to punch Deaton once more. The teen grabbed his arm before he could. Looking down, Derek saw claws on Scott's fingers. He looked up and saw that Scott had shifted. He growled at Derek and let go. Slowly the teen took a deep breath, looking down at his hand, he reverted back to human.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott growled at the other werewolf.

* * *

><p>Derek watched at Scott tendered to Deaton's wounds with a cotton ball. He wondered where Sophie was at the present moment. It was usual for them to not be seen together, especially without their other friend as well. He shook his thoughts of her, annoyed that he kept thinking about her.<p>

"Do you have a plan?" Derek huffed walking over to Scott

"Just give me an hour" Scott said quietly after a moment.

"Then what?" Derek asked staring at him.

Scott stood silently for a moment. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

* * *

><p>Stiles got Sophie's voicemail again. He and Scott were on their way to the school to meet Derek. He was slightly worried about his friend, especially since she disappeared after lunch and never texted him when she got home.<p>

"I can't get ahold of Sophie" he suddenly spoke looking at his friend.

"Then we do this without her. We don't have time to wait" Scott replied instantly.

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said as he and Scott got out of his Jeep. The two of them began to walk towards the high school.

"Yeah, I know" Scott replied nodding his head.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles replied. "Or maybe we keep trying Sophie. Having a powerful witch as protection would make me feel safer."

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott replied. The black Camaro suddenly pulled up towards them. Derek had arrived with Deaton. "He's here" he said as Derek emerged from the car

"Where's my boss?" Scott frowned not seeing Deaton.

"He's in the back" Derek replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable" Stiles said looking in the back seat of the car seeing Deaton unconscious with duck tape over his mouth. Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him and the two of them began to walk towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek suddenly asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott said not stopping.

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles walked down the hallway of the school towards the office. Walking into the office, they stopped at the desk and pulled up the microphone for the intercom system.<p>

"Okay, one question. What are you going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked his friend.

"I don't know" Scott shook his head.

"And what are you going to do if he does show up?" Stiles continued to press his questions.

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Good plan" Stiles sighed in response.

"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott looked over at him.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles inquired.

"I hope not" Scott sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, me too. All right. All you" Stiles told him. Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and into the microphone, he let out a howl….or more like a high pitched screech. Stiles put his hands to his face and shook his head.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott looked to his friend.

"I….yeah, technically" Stiles grimaced.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott" Stiles said making a face.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott groaned in response.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha" Stiles said placing his hands on his friends shoulders rubbing them. "All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." Scott took another deep breath and his eyes flashed to yellow. A loud, powerful, growl was heard though the school and outside of it.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill both of you" Derek sneered at Stiles and Scott as they walked back towards him from the school with smiles on their faces. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"<p>

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome" Stiles exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up" Derek huffed.

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles shot back.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott said looking for Deaton.

"What?" Derek turned and saw that the car door was open and Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything" he said frowned looking back at Scott. Suddenly a loud growl was heard and blood spilled from Derek's mouth. The Alpha had his claws slashed in the other wolf's chest. The Alpha lifted him from the ground and threw him against a brick wall of the school. Scot and Stiles screamed and quickly ran into the school locking the door behind them. Derek was dead and the Alpha was on school ground. They were trapped.

* * *

><p>Sophie opened her eyes and shot up from her bed. Breathing heavily she looked around. She was in her room. The dream she had was so vivid and felt so real. Scott, Stiles, and Derek were all at the school. Derek had been killed by the Alpha. Pulling her thoughts together, it hit her. It was a vision. It wasn't a dream.<p>

Grabbing her phone off her bedside table, she quickly dialed Derek's number. After a few rings, it went straight to voicemail. She hung up and called Stiles. Also no answer. Something wasn't right.

She had to do something. She had the vision for a reason and as much she didn't like what she was about to do, she wasn't going to sit around and let innocent people die.

Getting up quickly off of her bed, Sophie grabbed her coat and keys. She needed to get to the school and fast. She only hoped that Derek was still alive and Scott and Stiles were okay. She hoped she wasn't too late.

**There you have it! Sorry this is a little late getting up, but I've had a bit of a busy weekend. Thank you as always for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Please keep them coming. The new teasers for the next chapter should be up soon, so check out my tumblr and follow so you can be the first to see them! Read and review! **


	7. Night School

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

**"The Hunger"- Shirley Manson & Serj Tankian (Sophie at school)**

**"The High Road"- Broken Bells (Derek & Sophie)**

**"Turn On Billie"- The Pierces (Dinner)**

**"I'll Leave the Light On"- Lapush**

**"Full Moon"- The Black Ghosts (Halloween flashback)**

**"What the Water Gave Me"- Florence + the Machine (Sophie & Derek)**

Sophie drove her car as fast as she could to the school, silently hoping that she wasn't too late. She had tried calling Stiles and Scott, but got no answer. She was worried about what had happened to them. What if the Alpha had gone after them? What if her friends were dead? She shook her thoughts. She couldn't afford to think like. Pulling up the school, she quickly got out of her car.

"Derek! Scott! Stiles" she called out looking around the school grounds. She pulled out her phone once more and dialed Stiles's number. No answer. She tried Scott's and got the same result. She ran her hands through her hair and breathed deeply. There was no sign of Derek either. She stopped and remembered something. She had Derek's number. She quickly went through her contacts and dialed it. It began to ring and she suddenly heard a phone ring from behind her. Turning around to the sound of the noise, her heart stopped. Derek was on the ground. "Derek" she breathed running towards him.

"Shit. Jesus Christ" she gasped over his body. He was bloody with gash marks on his chest. The Alpha clearly had tried to kill him. "Derek can you hear me?" she exclaimed to him once more. She looked over his wounds. They were deep and she knew that her magic wouldn't be able to fully heal it. She held her hands out. "Sana, sana, sana" she chanted moving his hands over his body, healing some of the wounds. Derek suddenly coughed and groaned slightly. "Derek" she said once more. She gently lifted him off the ground. "Come on Derek, I got to get you out of here."

"Sophie?" she heard him breathe.

"We'll exchange pleasantries later" Sophie responded pulling him off the ground. The two of them slowly made their way to her car, Derek was able to manage, but much of his weight was leaning against the witch. Sophie waved her hand and the door to her car opened up. She laid Derek in the back seat of her car and shut the door. She had to get him to her mother and fast. As she went to the driver's seat of her car, she stopped when she heard the howling of a wolf. Looking around and breathing heavily, she looked for any sign of the Alpha. There was nothing and the teen quickly got into her car before speeding off into the night, hoping that Scott and Stiles were okay.

* * *

><p>Derek's eyes shot open. His head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was being at the school. With Scott. It suddenly hit him. The Alpha tried to kill him. The werewolf groaned and moved around slightly. He felt strange. Instead of being on the cold ground, he was on something soft. He was on a bed. Looking above him he saw a blanket over him and frowned. Where the hell was he? What happened to him after the Alpha attacked him?<p>

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he heard a voice say. He slowly peaked over the blankets and saw Sophie Middleton sitting in a chair at the end of the bed with her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he frowned at her.

"I live here" she huffed. "This is my house."

"Why the hell am I in your house of all places? Why did you bring me here?" Derek growled.

"Well there are only so many places I could have taken you. My house actually has working utilities and yours doesn't so obviously my choice wasn't hard" Sophie glared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek groaned.

"You're welcome for saving your sorry werewolf ass. If I didn't find you, you'd still be bleeding out" Sophie snapped at him.

"I would have been fine. I would have healed" Derek shot back. "And why the hell was the blanket over my head exactly."

Sophie's face fell as she tried to find the words. "I felt creepy" she spoke and stopped. Watching you….sleeping."

"So you resorted to putting a blanket over my head?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have rather it been a pillow? That could be grounds for murder you know" Sophie stated.

Derek just huffed once more and glared at her. Why the hell did she bring him to her house? How did she even know about his injuries? He looked down at his chest and saw that some of the scratches were gone.

"You're not completely healed" Sophie snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're getting there though. My magic's powerful, but even wounds from an Alpha can't be completely healed. You should be fine in a few days."

"How…how did you even know?" Derek breathed.

Sophie sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. "I had a vision. I just couldn't ignore it. Where's Scott and Stiles?"

"They're your friends, shouldn't you know?" Derek smirked slightly.

"I've tried calling them multiple times. They aren't answering" Sophie looked at him.

Derek eyes narrowed. That didn't make sense to him. Stiles and Scott seemed close to Sophie. What if the Alpha had gotten to Scott? He couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He pulled the covers off of him and tried to get out of bed. Moving slightly, he felt a bit of pain rush through his body.

Sophie quickly stood up and walked over the bed. "Stop, you need time to heal. You're no good to anyone if you're weak."

"Why do you care so much? Why did you even decide to help me? Why did you bring me back here?"

Sophie stood silently in front of him. "I…I don't know. I get certain visions for specific reasons, but I don't know."

Before Derek could respond, the bedroom door flew open and a blonde woman in a business clothing came walking in. "Oh good you're awake. I'm Carolyn Middleton, Sophie's mother. Welcome to our home."

"Hi" Derek frowned slightly confused.

"How's our patient doing?" Carolyn smiled.

"He's being a major pain in the ass" Sophie mumbled.

"Sophie be polite" Carolyn glared at her daughter.

"He's trying to get out of here. He wants to leave" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. You can't" Carolyn shook her head. "You're too weak. You need to rest for a few days. The herbs and spells we did will take some time to completely heal you. You'll just have to stay with us. No one uses this bedroom, so you can make complete use out of it."

"I can't stay" Derek shook his head.

"Oh hush now" Carolyn rolled her eyes. "I won't hesitate to spell you in here. Now, you must be starving. Dinner's almost ready. Sophie will you go take away your father's place. He's working late tonight again."

"Yeah sure mom" Sophie nodded before turning to leave the room. Carolyn watched her daughter as she left and turned back to Derek. She frowned slightly at him.

"Don't bother" Carolyn shook her head. "You'll never get why she helped you out of her. Even I can't and I'm the telepath." Derek's eyes went wide and Carolyn just laughed. "Oh this is going to be a fun evening I can already tell."

* * *

><p>Sophie had sat through a number of strange dinners throughout her life. Being part of the Salem coven, she had to attend dinner parties for many foreign covens, birthdays, and balls. When witches got together anything was possible, however, this was hands down the strangest dinner ever. She still couldn't believe that she was having dinner with Derek Hale along with her mother. He was right. Why did she feel the need to save him earlier? Why did she bring him back here?<p>

"So Derek you're originally from Beacon Hill?" Carolyn's voice asked snapping Sophie out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but I haven't been back here for many years" Derek only replied. Sophie figured he wouldn't be divulging too much about his family over spaghetti and meatballs.

"Are you planning on staying once this Alpha situation is dealt with?" Carolyn continued with her questions.

"I'm not sure just yet. It's nice being home, but I'd need a good reason to stick around I think" Derek explained.

"Understandable" Carolyn nodded.

"So why did you specifically decide to move to Beacon Hills of all places?" Derek looked over at Sophie and then her mother.

"We just needed a quiet small town. However, we weren't really aware of its supernatural inhabitants" Carolyn sighed. "I think it's been a little hard on Sophie to be honest."

"I'll be fine mom. Only a few more months until I'm out of here" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well it's understandable" Derek began. "She's almost done with her senior year. She should be focusing on college applications and not werewolves or hunters. She cares about the well being of her friends and family."

Carolyn looked at her daughter and smirked slightly. "Sophie told us, you looked after her that night Chris Argent showed up at the gas station. I appreciate you protecting my daughter. If her father were he, I'm sure he would be too."

"It's not trouble at all. You're family is not involved with any of this. The Argents shouldn't be coming after you. Besides I think Sophie can hold her own, but I wasn't about to let anything happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Carolyn beamed at the werewolf. "I like you. You're actually the first boy Sophie has ever brought home. Her father and I were beginning to think there wouldn't ever be anyone to hold her interest. Sweetheart why didn't you find a handsome young man sooner?"

"Because unlike you mom, I'm not basing my life on when I'm going to give you grandkids" Sophie rolled her eyes before taking another bite of chicken.

"I just sometimes worry about your lack of interest in certain aspects of life" Carolyn shrugged.

"I don't think she has a lack of interest. She knows exactly what she wants, Carolyn. I think that you would agree that Sophie's a special woman. She deserves to be treated as such. She shouldn't have to settle for anything" Derek smirked slightly at Sophie. She quickly looked down at her plate, her face going slightly red.

"You are just something else Derek Hale" Carolyn smiled at him. "You're just the type of man I would want my daughter to date. You do have a girlfriend don't you?"

"Mom" Sophie protested, glaring at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mother's mouth.

Derek chuckled slightly at the two witches. "No I…uh…don't. I'm not particularly lucky when it comes to dating."

"That's a shame" Carolyn's face fell. "I'm sure you'll meet the right woman one day. Would you like anything else to eat? Coffee or desert?"

"No I'm fine Mrs. Middleton" Derek replied.

"Oh please call me Carolyn. You're a guest in our home. We don't need to proceed with formalities" Carolyn smiled at him. "Sophie, darling will you help me with the dishes. I know it's your father's night, but once again the sheriff has gotten him out of it." Sophie nodded and stood up, collecting the dishes on the table. She caught Derek staring at her and she slowly felt another blush creep on her cheeks. She avoided eye contact with him as she went into the kitchen.

"This has been nice" Carolyn commented. "Having people over. It's just like old times."

"I guess" Sophie only shrugged.

"He may be a werewolf but he's not completely terrible" Carolyn said eyeing Derek from the kitchen. "I don't understand what you have against him. He seems to be a perfect gentleman."

"You know he can hear everything we say right?" Sophie stared at her mother before putting a container in the fridge.

"Oh I doubt he's even listening. He's too busy thinking about you" Carolyn smirked. Sophie stuck her head out and frowned at her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"He finds you to be refreshing. Honest. He's quite curious about you" her mother replied. "Wants to know more about him."

"Well let him stay curious" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sophie, there has to be something about him that you find curious or interesting. Putting aside the whole werewolf issue you have, what do you think of him?" Carolyn persisted.

Sophie just stared at her mother for a moment. Sure Derek was attractive and probably the type of guy she would date, but there was just something off about him. Like he was holding back something himself. "I don't know, he just….it's his eyes….they just seem sad….he seems sad" she stopped and looked over at him and back at her mother. Unbeknownst to her, sitting in the dining room, Derek had heard the last part of the conversation. What she had told her mother wasn't surprising; in fact it was something he had heard before.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat on her bed later in the evening. She was glad dinner was over, but Derek was still in her house. She looked down at the picture frame. In her hand was the picture of her and Sam. She missed her brother and wished more than anything he was here. He would have found some way to make dinner tolerable. Sam always knew how to turn a bad situation into a good one. She looked up at the sound of a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in" she called out putting the picture down on her bed.

Derek slowly emerged from the door and she rolled her eyes slightly. "Your mom said you had the extra towels for the shower."

"Yeah I'll get them" Sophie told him getting off of her bed and walking over to her bathroom. She walked in and grabbed a towel hanging on her rack. "Here you go" she said walking out of her bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. Derek was examining the picture of her and Sam. She walked over to him and handed him the towel and held her hand out for the picture frame. Derek obliged and handed it back to her.

"That the dead brother?" Derek looked at her.

"Maybe" Sophie only said setting the picture on her nightstand and sat back on her bed. "Anything else?"

"You ever going to give me the story about dead brother?" Derek eyed her.

"Twin brother" Sophie corrected him. Derek frowned at her slightly and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess since I know your story it's only fitting that you know mine" she replied taking a deep breath as Derek sat down on her bed." When we lived in Salem, we protected other supernatural creatures. Most of the time it was werewolves. Omegas on their own, packs trying to steer clear of rival packs, just anyone who needed a place to feel safe for a while."

"Why did you protect them?" the werewolf interrupted.

"Because if we didn't who would?" Sophie looked at him. "If we didn't protect them, then it would make us no better than those who were hunting them."

Derek sat quietly for a moment, taking in everything she had told him thus far. He had heard of people protecting werewolf packs, but he never would have dreamed of meeting those who did. "So how does your dead brother play into all of this."

Sophie look at him quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath. She fiddled with her bracelet for a moment. "It'll have been two years in a few weeks" she began quietly. "There was a small pack who came to us. They were on the run from a pack, an extremely dangerous pack. For some reason, we figured they would be safer staying in our basement. We'd be able to use more protection spells, but it wasn't enough. The pack found out where the wolves were hiding. They attacked the house and Sam and I. I tried going up against the Alpha, but he was too strong. Sam intervened and…" She suddenly stopped as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. "The Alpha slit Sam's throat. My brother died protecting me. I couldn't save him. We moved here a few months later to get away from everything and the rest is history"

Derek just stared at her in shock as she wiped the stray tears. He understood why she hated werewolves now. It made sense. She witnessed her brother's death and it still haunted her.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed. "I normally hate people seeing me cry, I'm usually better at holding back tears. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I barely know you, I don't know why I told you all this. I don't normally feel this comfortable around people anymore."

"It's fine" Derek told her. Unbeknownst to the witch, he completely understood what she meant. She wasn't always this cut off from people.

_Halloween, 2009_

_Derek hated Laura so much. Looking around what he had been dragged to, he couldn't believe Laura had forced him to come with her. His older sister had dragged him to the annual Halloween Ball in Salem, Massachusetts held by the Salem witches themselves. He looked around the ballroom at the various guest in their masquerade costumes. He felt out of place. He understood why his sister came, as one of her friends scored her an invite, but he didn't understand why he was with her. _

"_Remind me why I'm here again" Derek looked over at Laura. _

"_Oh come on Derek, have a little fun" Laura rolled her eyes. "Maybe you'll meet someone. You could do with some more friends, a girlfriend even."_

"_No. Remind me again why we're even here again?" Derek groaned at his sister once more. _

"_When you get an invite to the Salem Witches annual Halloween ball, you don't say no baby brother" his sister smirked at him. "Eat some food. Get a drink. Dance. Have some fun. When's the last time you actually had a fun night out?"_

"_I have better things to do" Derek shot back. _

"_Like be by yourself like you are all the time. Do you have any friends outside of me?" Laura asked. _

_Derek looked over at his sister. It was true. He didn't interact with many people in New York, but he had a reason for that. A reason that he promised he would never tell his sister. "I'm going to find the bar" he said before walking off. _

"_Don't get too drunk" Laura called out after him. _

_Derek was able to find the bar and swiped a champagne class and quickly retreated to an empty balcony. It was quieter away from the busy party and no one was around. He frowned slightly. He felt another presence on the balcony with him. He felt his claws slowly come out and his eyes flashed to blue beneath his mask. _

"_Well damn, looks like the secrets out" he heard a voice say. Turning around he say a teenage girl standing behind him in a green lace dress and a black mask. "My hiding place has officially been found."_

"_Your hiding place?" Derek frowned slightly. _

"_Yeah sometimes I just need a little bit of breathing room from people at these type of things and I just need to get away for a minute" the girl replied. "What's your excuse?"_

"_Parties and people..." Derek began. "They really aren't my thing." _

"_And why is that?" the girl asked him walking over to the balcony. _

"_Just things in the past" Derek only shrugged._

"_Well that's kind of dumb. You shouldn't let your past control your future. Bad things happen to all of us, but we have to decide if we're going to let it control us for the rest of our lives" the girl smiled at him slightly. _

"_What are you a witch or a fortune teller? Derek raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Bit of both you could say" she laughed at him._

"_Sounds like you've have some experience with bad things" he looked at her. _

"_Hmm, not really. My life overall has been pretty decent, but I know one day it won't always be cookie cutter perfect. I expect something bad will happen, but I won't let it control what I do with my life after" she explained. "You on the other hand, you seemed to have experienced a lot of bad things."_

"_What makes you say that?" Derek asked. _

"_Your eyes" she said simply. "They seem sad. Like you're holding back something." Derek shifted uncomfortably where he was standing and the girl bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I sometimes talk too much and say things I probably shouldn't. Your aura's also a muddled red color. It usually means anger….wow I sound like a freak right now."_

"_Actually you're being honest and it's really refreshing. Honesty isn't something I've had in my life for a while" Derek replied instantly. _

"_Well I'm glad I could bring it back into your life" the girl smiled. _

"_So who do I have to thank for turning my evening around?" Derek crossed his arms. _

"_My name is….."_

"_Sophie! There you are" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The girl looked over to the doorway of the balcony and saw a teenage boy with a mask on his face. Derek felt slightly disappointed at the interruption, but now he knew the mysterious girls name. Sophie. Somehow it suited her. _

"_Oh sorry Soph, but Zelda's looking for you" the boy looked at her and then at Derek. Sophie nodded at him and the boy disappeared back into the ballroom. Derek felt his disappointment grow. First the interruption and now she needed to go find whoever Zelda was. Sophie turned around, her face showing some disappointment as well. _

"_I'm sorry. She wouldn't have sent someone to look for me if it wasn't important" Sophie looked at Derek. _

"_It's fine. You should go" Derek said quietly. Sophie nodded and turned to leave and stopped for a moment. Turning back to Derek, she walked up to him and caught her lips with his own. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was clouding his judgment, but he didn't pull back. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled before she walked away from him. _

"_I never told you my name" Derek called out after her. _

_Sophie stopped for a moment and turned back to him walking back towards the party. "Don't. Maybe I'll see you around later tonight and then you can tell me your name" she smiled. She then turned a heel and disappeared back into the crowd_

"_See you later….Sophie" Derek smiled slightly, still feeling the kiss on his lips. Maybe coming tonight wasn't such a bad thing after all. _

Derek snapped out of his memory. He never Sophie for the rest of the evening, but the conversation had always stuck with him. She was so different than she was those two years ago. She was so bright and happy and now she was closed off and reserved. Sam's death had changed her completely. "You won't be sad forever Sophie" he suddenly spoke. The witch looked up at him and frowned slightly. "The pain and the anger will always be apart of you, but one day it'll go away."

"Is that how it was for you?" she responded to him. "After you lost your family?"

The truth was he was still feeling it. Everything that happened to him was still haunting him. The fire and now Laura's death were events he couldn't get over, but he would never tell her that. "Something like that" Derek told her cryptically.

"I guess you and I are more alike than what I realized" Sophie smiled slightly hugging her legs.

"Is that supposed to be some backwards compliment?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "And here I was thinking we were making progress after spending all this time together."

"Eh you're not the worst company in the world" Sophie looked at him. "If I had to pick between spending the day with you and an Argent, you'd win hands down."

Derek snorted and slightly laughed at her. "That's comforting I suppose."

"I would say so" Sophie said as her phone on her nightstand beeped. She reached over and grabbed it. She hit the screen a few times and frowned slightly.

"Who is it?" Derek asked her.

"It's my dad" Sophie said her eyes staying on her phone. "They found Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia locked in the school. Scott told the cops that you were the one who locked them in and was trying to kill them. School's cancelled for the next few days." The witch looked up at Derek. She could see the anger in his eyes, his hand in a fist. "Derek I'm sorry" she said quietly after a moment. "My dad knows the truth."

"I'll handle it" the werewolf growled. "I'll deal with it later." The witch nodded her head slightly and the two of them fell into silence. Derek looked over at Sophie and saw her fiddling with a string on her bedspread, something clearly on her mind. Her face showed her deep in thought and frowning slightly.

"What's with the face?" he spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"Earlier when Stiles called me, I ignored it. If I hadn't then I would have been at the school with them, I could have protected them" Sophie ran her hands through her hair.

"You would have been in danger from the Alpha. He would have come after you" Derek suddenly protested. "For what it's worth I'm glad you weren't in the school. If you hadn't have found me, I wouldn't be healed right now. So thank you for that."

"A thank you for saving you is something I would have never expected from you Derek Hale" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never would have expected you to tell me you prefer me to an Argent. I guess we're both full of surprises tonight" he smirked. Before Sophie could respond, her phone began to ring. Sophie picked it up from her bed and frowned at it

"It's Stiles" she looked up. "I should probably answer it."

"Yeah" he nodded in response.

Sophie hit the answer button and put her phone to her ear. "Stiles thank god you're alright. My dad just texted me. What the hell happened?" she exclaimed.

"It was the Alpha Soph, locked us in the goddamn school. Then Allison, Lydia, Jackson showed up. The Alpha made Scott shift, he locked us in a classroom, Sophie it was a damn mess" Stiles explained to her quickly.

"Shit, Stiles….." Sophie began taking a deep breath. "Are you okay at least? How's Scott?"

"We're both okay" Stiles told her. "Sophie there's something else….Sophie, something happened. The Alpha…he killed Derek."

Sophie's head shot up and looked directly at Derek. He had been hearing everything. "What…what do you mean?"

"The Alpha killed him, but the thing is, his body is missing. It makes me wonder if he's even really dead. You haven't seen him have you?"

Sophie stayed quiet and looked directly at Derek. The werewolf just shook his head. She knew what she needed to do. "No Stiles" she finally spoke. "I haven't seen him, but I'll let you know if I do. Do you need anything?"

"No I just need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out" Stiles replied.

"Stiles I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have. I could have done something" she said shakily.

"Sophie don't you dare start talking like that" Stiles shot back. "I'm glad you weren't. You were safe and that's all I care about. I love you Soph. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too Stiles" she replied before hanging up. She then put her phone on her bed and looked at Derek. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know" Derek shook his head. "I'm still healing. I'll lay low for a few days until I can come up with a plan."

"But what about the Alpha?" Sophie shot back. "He's still out there! What if he goes after Scott again?"

"Then I'll go after him. I'm not going to let the Alpha get to any of you" Derek told her sternly. Sophie quickly got up of her bed and walked over to her window. She looked out into the night. She knew somewhere the Alpha was out there waiting for his next move. She felt Derek walk over to her and she looked at him.

"I know you don't want to hear this Sophie, but I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you. I'll protect you if I need to" he told her.

"I need you to protect Scott" she retorted. "I don't care what happens to me. Protect Scott, Stiles, anyone else who needs protecting."

Derek looked silently at her for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but if I'm going to do that I need you to trust me."

Sophie nodded her head in response and turned back to the window. "The tattoo" she began. "The moon's remind me of who killed Sam. It helps me remember him. Keeps me hoping that one day I'll realize he didn't die for nothing."

"I don't think he did" Derek replied softly. "He died protecting someone he loved and something he believed in. That doesn't sound like someone who died for nothing. Goodnight Sophie." With that, the werewolf walked away and left Sophie to her thoughts. Derek showed a different side of himself tonight. It was something she wasn't expecting. She didn't know what the feel. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret trusting him.

Before he could leave the room Sophie turned around. "Derek" she called out causing him to stop and turn to her. "Thank you" she smiled slightly. Derek only nodded before he walked out into the hallway out of sight.

**There you have it! I did manage to get another update in. Thanks for the reviews thus far. Next chapter will be up sometime in December. Keep checking my tumblr for sneak peaks and updates! There will be a new one up sometime soon! Read and review!**


	8. Lunatic

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything your recognize.**

**Songs for Chapter**

"**Rebellion (Lies)"- Arcade Fire (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Something to Die For"-The Sounds (Sophie & family)**

"**Something or Nothing"-Turboweekend (Sophie/Derek)**

"**So Far From Your Weapon"- The Dead Weather (Sophie/Jackson)**

"**In the Embers"- Sleeping at Last (Sophie/Derek phone call)**

"**Skin"- Zola Jesus (Sophie/Derek)**

"**Violet Hill"- Coldplay (Derek/Freddie)**

"**You Are a Tourist"-Death Cab for Cutie (Zelda/Sophie)**

"**Burn the Flag"- Choir of Young Believers (Sophie/Derek)**

Sophie opened her eyes and looked over at her clock beside her bed. 7:00 it read. She laid back down on her pillows. She had to go back to school today. Part of her was ready to go back, but another part of her wasn't. Especially since tonight was a full moon. She knew Scott would be feeling it. She hadn't seen either of her friends since they had been locked in the school. Stiles had called her the next day, but her dad was too paranoid to go anywhere. Stiles told him that Scott was a mess because Allison had told him they needed a break. She felt awful for him. She took a deep breath and sat up in bed. As soon as she did, her eyes went wide. At the end of her bed, laid Derek fast asleep. She was very confused. She remembered that the two of them were talking and she assumed she fell asleep, but why did he stay in her room instead of going back to the guest room. She picked up a pillow near her, ready to throw it at him.

"Don't even think about it" Derek suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed. The werewolf opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

Sophie dropped the pillow back on her bed. "You're in my bed. Why are you still here?" she asked emotionless.

"If I recall correctly, we were actually having a civilized conversation before you decided to pass out" Derek smirked at her.

"And yet you're still here. You forget how to get to your room or something?" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess I just fell asleep here too" Derek shrugged at her. "Besides you should be thanking me. You didn't have any nightmares last night because I was here."

Sophie's heart stopped for a moment. How did he know about her nightmares?

"The first night I was here, I heard you talking in your sleep. Your heart was racing" Derek replied. "I'm sorry I fell asleep here. It won't happen again."

Sophie looked at him. It was strange, but he was right. Last night was the first night of sleep she had had without nightmares. She felt rested for once. "It's fine. It was just a shock to see you that's all. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Derek nodded at her. Sophie got out of her bed and Derek followed suit and the two of them walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and Carolyn was making a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetheart" Carolyn greeted. "Good morning Derek."

"Carolyn" Derek smiled slightly.

"Derek" Freddie eyed the werewolf from his paper.

"Mr. Middleton" Derek replied. Sophie laughed slightly. Her dad and Derek had finally met the night before last and the two men had barely spoken a word to one another. She just assumed her father was being overprotective because there was a man in their home that she had brought home.

"Ready to go back to school Soph?" her father asked her looking through the paper.

"Not really" Sophie shrugged.

"The day will go back fast darling" Carolyn looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Are you okay with cereal?" Sophie looked over at Derek.

"Yeah that'll be fine" Derek nodded at her. Sophie began to pull a box of cereal out of the cabinet and poured it into two bowls and grabbed the milk on the counter. The entire time Derek was staring at the tattoo on her back. A reminder that there was a full moon tonight. She slid the bowl and a spoon over to him.

"So Derek what are you going to do today. I'm sure you're not going to know what to do without Sophie for the day" Carolyn began smiling. "I'm sure you'll miss one another's company. "

Sophie suddenly coughed, nearly choking on the bite of cereal she was eating. Freddie looked at his wife, glaring at her only causing Carolyn to smirk at her husband as Sophie coughed loudly.

"Sophie darling please chew your food, we don't need to send you to the hospital this morning. Have some manners sweetheart" Carolyn shook her head at her daughter.

Sophie took a deep breath and sighed in disbelief at her mother. Carolyn winked at her daughter while Derek just smirked and shook his head. Before anything else could be said, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Freddie are you expecting someone?" Carolyn frowned at her husband.

"No" he shook his head. "Are you?"

Carolyn shook her head in response and looked at Derek and Sophie. "You two stay here." Her parents left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Derek moved closer to Sophie. She turned to him and looked to see if he could hear anything. He shook his head in response. Sophie crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"Sophie can you come out here for a second?" she heard her mother call out.

Sophie looked up at Derek. "If something happens, I'll scream" she looked up at him. Derek nodded and watched as she left the kitchen. Walking into the living room, she stopped dead in the tracks. Standing in the living room was a older woman with blonde hair and younger one with red hair.

"Nana? Zelda?" Sophie looked at her relatives in confusion.

"Hello sweetheart" her grandmother walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "You get more beautiful every time I see you.

"Jacqueline we weren't expecting you and Zelda. You should have called" Freddie told them.

"We wanted to surprise you both" Jacqueline pulled away from her granddaughter. She looked curiously at Sophie and saw her granddaughter smile awkwardly.

"You have company" Jacqueline raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Sophie let out a breath of air. Now she not only had to deal with her mother's telepathy, but also her grandmothers.

"Oh just a friend of Sophie's, Mother" Carolyn smiled.

"Since when is she friends with a werewolf" Zelda frowned at her cousin. Make that three telepath, the young witch was now dealing with.

"Oh Jesus Christ" Sophie groaned.

"He's actually a fugitive. On the run from the cops. We're…or should I say my daughter is protecting" Freddie raised an eyebrow at Sophie.

"Well look at who's finally gotten over her fear of werewolves" Jacqueline smirked. Zelda slowly moved away from the group and began to walk through the living room.

"Zelda where are you going?" Sophie ran after her cousin.

Zelda ran over to the kitchen and quietly poked her head in. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Derek eating cereal. She looked over at Sophie and smirked. "He's so hot" she spoke. "Please tell me you have had a tussle in the sheets with him."

"Oh god no!" Sophie made a face at her cousin.

"Shit you're harboring a freaking sexy as hell werewolf fugitive and you have not jumped on that yet? What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelda exclaimed at her cousin.

"Please don't finish that thought" Sophie groaned, sighing loudly.

"Oh Sophie don't be such a prude" the red head scolded. "It's about time you actually got a boyfriend."

"Says the twenty-eight year old who is still single" Sophie shot back.

"Hey! I am choosing to be single. If I really wanted to I could have a man and a ring on my finger in six months" Zelda glared at her. Her face softened and she smiled at Sophie. "I've missed you" she said before giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too" Sophie replied before pulling away. "Why are you here?"

"Umm well…." Zelda began. Before she could finish Derek appeared in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Derek stopped and looked at Zelda who was smiling. "Umm hi."

"Hello to you too" Zelda smirked at the werewolf.

"Derek this is my cousin Zelda" Sophie began. "Zelda this is my Der….I mean this is Derek." The witch slightly blushed at her slip up and took a deep breath as Derek only smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"So why do you think your grandmother and cousin are here?" Derek asked as he watched Sophie get ready for school.<p>

"I'm not sure to be honest" Sophie shrugged appearing from her closet. "It's strange. This is the first time that they've made the trip to here. I haven't really spoken to either of them since…."

"Since Sam died?" Derek finished for her.

Sophie looked at him sadly and nodded. "Sam and I were really close with family. Especially Zelda and her sister Stella. Zelda were closer and Stella and Sam were closer. Speaking of Stella, it's strange that neither Zelda nor my Nana has mentioned her. I wonder how's she doing." Sophie stopped talking and looked at Derek. He eyes were shut and he was breathing slowly, almost as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked him.

"It's the full moon" Derek breathed slowly opening his eyes. "I'll be okay. I can control it."

Sophie walked over to him and sighed. "I can stay home if you want. To be honest I'm not really feeling school today."

"No" Derek looked up at her shaking his head. "You need to see how Scott is doing. I'll be fine, but if anything is….."

"Yeah I know, if anything is wrong, I'll call you" Sophie finished for him smirking. "You're on speed dial."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles exclaimed as he and Sophie walked into the school. "I've been calling you all morning!"<p>

"Sorry" Sophie sighed at him. "My grandmother and my cousin randomly showed up on our doorstep, so I was a little preoccupied."

"Wait there are more witches in town?" Stiles asked lowering his voice. "Is that normal?"

"There's no such thing as normal in my family" she rolled her eyes. "How's your dad doing with trying to find Derek?"

"Nothing yet" Stiles shook his head. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Nope and my dad has absolutely no leads" Sophie began. "We even tried magic to track him, but we've come up empty handed" she lied. She hated lying to Stiles, but she needed to keep Derek's whereabouts a secret.

"Well my dad is taking to the principal" Stiles looked at her. "Come with me." He led her down the hallway and towards the principle's office. Stiles slid down to the ground with his backpack. "You're dad's probably in there too."

"Probably" Sophie only replied staring off in the distance.

Stiles looked at his friend in confusion. Something was off about her. "Soph you okay?"

"Yeah" she replied instantly. "It's just been a weird morning that's all." As she took a deep breath she saw her father and the Sheriff walk out with a man in a suit and another deputy.

"We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there" the sheriff told the principle. He looked over and saw Sophie and Stiles waiting. Stiles slowly stood up. "Give me a second" the sheriff said to his deputy. He walked over towards Sophie and Stiles, while Sophie looked at her father. He shook his head at her. The police still had no idea where Derek was.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" the sheriff asked his son snapping Sophie out of her thoughts.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles replied instantly.

"I'm working' on it. You go take your test" the sheriff looked at Stiles.

"All right, dad, listen to me…." Stiles began.

"Go!" Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight" Stiles pleaded with his father.

"Stiles, I'm always careful" the sheriff looked at him slightly in disbelief.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this" Stiles protested.

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective" the sheriff motioned over to the man in the suite. " Go take your test. Sophie will you please walk my son to his test?"

"You got it Sheriff" Sophie replied grabbing Stiles and dragging them down the hall away from his father.

"So you have no clue where Derek is?" Stiles asked once more as the two of them walked down the hallway to class.

"No Stiles I have no idea where he is currently" Sophie looked at him. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I don't know, I just feel that out of all of us, he'd come looking for you first

"Um why?" Sophie looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh Soph, come on" Stiles groaned at her stopping. "The guy clearly has a thing for you. He's completely protective when it comes to you. He likes you out of all of us. You. Sophie Marie Middleton. No one else."

Sophie sighed and looked at her friend. "You just want to win the bet we made didn't you."

"No" Stiles shook his head and his face fell. "Okay maybe a little bit, but more importantly we're trying to find out if the guy is alive or not"

Sophie put both of her hands on Stiles's shoulders. "Stop worrying about Derek. Your dad is looking for him. My dad is looking for him. They will find him. In the mean time, you have a chemistry test and I have to go work on an English paper. We'll figure it out later okay?" Stiles looked at her and nodded after a moment. Sophie shoved him off down the hallway. She hated lying to him, but she needed to keep Derek safe for the time being at least.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat in the hallway against the lockers, quickly typing on her computer. Her English paper was nearly finished, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to finish it. She kept constantly checking her phone for a message from her dad or even Derek. She mentally yelled at her brain for thinking about Derek constantly. Why should she care what happened to him? Why was she lying for him? She shook the feeling of him and began to go back to her computer. She heard a door open and looked up only to see Scott running down the hallway.<p>

"Scott?" she called out frowning, quickly standing up and grabbing her things. Second later Stiles came bursting out through the doors and looked down the hall.

"Scott?" Stiles called out. "Scott?

"What happened?" Sophie exclaimed running over to her friend. Stiles leaned down on the ground and picked up Scott's backpack. Stiles only shrugged and pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. The two of them heard a phone ringing. It was coming from the locker room. The two of them looked at one another and slowly walked down the hall towards the locker room. Walking into the locker room, slowly, both teens were worried as to what they would find. The slowly made their way through the lockers and towards the showers, which were running. Walking into the shower, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Scott hadn't shifted.

"Stiles, Sophie, I can't…." Scott groaned out.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles looked at him.

"No. No, I can't breathe" Scott replied breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Stiles and Sophie grabbed the backpack and began to rummage through it. Stiles pulled out Scott inhaler and threw it to him. "Here, use this. Come on, do it." Scott used the inhaler and after a few moments, his breathing returned to normal.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott looked at his friends in disbelief.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles smirked slightly at his friend.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott looked up at his friend.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles replied instantly.

"Scott what happened?" Sophie spoke up looking at him.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" Scott breathed heavily.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it" Stiles rolled his eyes. Sophie smacked him in the stomach and glared at him.

"I can't stop thinking about her" Scott said running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue" Stiles smiled slightly only to receive a glare from both Sophie and Scott. "That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions" Scott explained.

"It's got to be the full moon" Stiles replied looking between Sophie and Scott.

"It is the full moon" Sophie nodded in agreement.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either" Stiles told his friends.

Scott slightly shook his head in response. "I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

Stiles and Sophie frowned at one another and then back at Scott. "What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out…..I think I might kill someone" Scott walked over to his friends.

* * *

><p>Jackson stood out in the hallway in between classes. He kept an eye out on one particular classroom. He saw Sophie walk out of her class and followed her down the hallway. He knew that she knew what was going on with Scott and if anyone would know what happened the other night at the school, for some reason he knew she had the full story. He watched her stop and her locker and open it.<p>

"Middleton" he called out down the hall. Sophie poked her head out from her locker and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Jackson? I'm not in the mood for your stereotypical jock attitude and snarky comments today" Sophie glared at him, going through her locker.

"Why weren't you with McCall and Stilinski the other night?" he demanded.

Sophie shut her locker and looked at him in disbelief. "You'll have to be more specific Jackson. I'm not with them most nights."

"Don't play dumb Sophie" Jackson shot back. "You know exactly what night I'm talking about. You and Stilinski at least are barely inseparable. Why weren't you locked in the school with the rest of us?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I turned off my phone and went to bed early" Sophie replied simply.

Jackson smirked at her slightly. "See that's funny cause Allison got a text from Scott so I drove her over to the school with Lydia and on our way there I could have sworn I saw your car coming from the direction of the school."

"Well we do live near a residential area and there are lots of people who drive the same car as I am who are also brunettes. You could have seen anyone" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not buying it!" Jackson growled. "I know you have something to do with Derek Hale's mysterious disappearance. He was asking for you the day he was here why?"

"I don't know. I barely know the guy. According to Stiles, he's got a major crush on me" Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Because I know something is up with McCall and I'm not buying the story with Derek being in the school. I have this sneaky suspicion you know something. I'm positive you know what's going on with McCall and I'm positive you know something about Derek Hale" he exclaimed. "You screwing him or something."

"Okay buddy you just stop right there" Sophie shot back. "My personal life is none of your goddamn business. I don't know what happened here the other night. I have no fucking clue. Now how about you leave me the hell away before I make your life a living hell."

"I'm not afraid of you Middleton" Jackson smirked at her walking closer. Sophie breathed heavily and with a flick of her hand at her side, the next thing she knew Jackson was thrown against the lockers across from her. The teen fell to the floor and looked up in confusion.

"You might want to be" Sophie sneered at him before walking away. Jackson looked at her walk down the hallway. He was in shock. Something was going on with Scott and his friends. He was more determined than ever to find out.

* * *

><p>"How much do you think he knows?" Derek asked Sophie on the phone. After Jackson's confrontation, the brunette ran to the parking lot and quickly dialed Derek. She didn't know why she did it, she should have been telling Scott or Stiles, but she knew Derek needed to know Jackson was starting to put the pieces about the night in the school together.<p>

"I'm not sure. He just kept asking questions about why I wasn't at the school, but I was driving away from it" Sophie explained. "And I used magic in front of him. God this day can this day get any worse?"

"I can come and get you" he suggested. "We could continue that conversation on Shakespeare and your favorite Shakespeare plays."

"God you make me sound like a freak" Sophie shook her head slightly leaning against her car.

Derek chuckled in response. "You're not a freak. It was interesting. You're interesting." The two of them fell into silence and Sophie began messing with the window on her car.

"Sophie I'm serious. If you want me to come and get you I will" Derek broke the silence between them.

"No it's too dangerous. The cops are out for your head and if someone sees you leaving with me, that could trace you back to my house" she told him. "I don't want you to go to jail for something you didn't do."

"I'll be careful. I'll slip in and out without anyone noticing me. I'll do it if you want me to" he told her.

"Why are you so keen to come and get me?" Sophie smirked slightly in the window. "You miss me that much already?"

"No it's just a full moon tonight and…" he stopped and took a deep breath. It hit her. He was worried about her being around Scott.

"Scott's not going to hurt me Derek. I know how werewolves get on full moons" she spoke up. "I can handle myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about" he sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay away from him tonight. I'll come home before the moon is up" Sophie replied quickly. "In the mean time, if you're bored you could always hang out with Zelda, although depending on if she's still living by her it's five o'clock somewhere rule, she might be wasted and has a weakness for attractive men. She'd probably try and sleep with you."

"So you think I'm attractive?" Derek asked curiously.

"That's not what I meant. Look I have to get to class. I'll be home sometime after school" Before Derek could even respond, she hung up. Taking a deep breath she leaned her head against her car. She was ready for the day to be over.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked quickly down the hallway towards the locker room. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She needed to get home soon as she told Derek she would, but through all of her classes Jackson's threat was clear in her mind. The fact that she used magic in public was also on her mind. What was up with her? It wasn't like her to use magic in public. She walked down the hall to see the lacrosse players exiting the locker room and she found Scott and Stiles and ran over to them.<p>

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out" Stiles looked over at Scott.

"What are we freaking out about? Because we have something else to freak out about! Jackson decided to threaten me earlier" Sophie looked between her two friends.

"About what exactly?" Stiles frowned at her.

"Well one he knows that I know something is going on with Scott. Two he thinks I know more than what I'm letting on about what happened to you the night you guys were locked in the school. And more importantly three, he's jumped on your bandwagon about how I know where Derek is" Sophie explained to the boys. "Also four I may or may not have used magic and thrown him against the lockers, but that's a minor detail."

Stiles and Scott looked at the witch in shock and disbelief. Stiles opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He put a fist to his mouth and opened it again. "We're going to come back to freaking out about that later. Scott's been made co-captain of the team

"Why don't you look happy? Isn't this something boys should be happy about?" she frowned at him.

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title and I could practically smell the jealousy in there" Scott huffed in response.

"Wait, you smell jealousy?" Stiles frowned at him.

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten" Scott looked at him.

"Yeah full moons will heighten your emotions" Sophie replied.

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles shrugged slightly.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked.

"Like sexual desire?" Stiles looked at his friends.

Scott smirked slightly at him. "Sexual desire?"

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal" Stiles replied quickly.

"Oh dear lord" Sophie sighed and looked up at the ceiling and back at Stiles.

"From Lydia?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles shook his head.

Scott shook his head and smiled. "From Lydia to you? "

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me" Stiles huffed. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott sighed, glaring slightly.

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out" Stiles pleaded.

"Fine" Scott sighed before walking away and towards Lydia who was at the end of the hall talking with a friend.

"We…..I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world" Stiles called out to Scott. He turned his attention to Sophie. "So about tonight. You're under house arrest."

"Um excuse me?" Sophie frowned at him.

"I don't want you anywhere near Scott tonight. I'm going to handle Scott. You are going to be on father duty and let me know if your dad finds out anything about Derek" Stiles explained to her.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked him. "Scott's not going to be himself tonight."

"Well do you want to help?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not particularly. I will admit, I am slowly warming up to the idea of Scott being a you know what, but I don't think I'm ready for full moon duty with a baby just yet. Besides….I told someone I wouldn't be out tonight" Sophie replied.

"Who?" Stiles asked curiously.

"No one you would know" Sophie shrugged. "But that doesn't meant I like the idea of you being alone with him."

"I'll be fine Sophie. You'll be safe. I want you to be safe. Just promise me to keep your phone on" Stiles pleaded with her. She looked at him quietly for a moment. She didn't like the idea of leaving Stiles with Scott, but what other choice did she have? She promised Derek she would stay away from Scott and come straight home. It wasn't her job to protect werewolves anymore.

Sophie nodded at him slowly and pointed a finger at him. "If anything goes wrong or you get scared, damn it you better call me. Do you hear me Stilinski?"

"Loud and clear Soph" Stiles smirked at her.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked into her room. Derek was sitting on her bed reading one of her books. The witch dropped her backpack and fell face first onto her bed and groaned. All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget about the full moon.<p>

"Rough day?" Derek raised an eyebrow. She turned on her side and looked at him in disbelief.

"Rough week" Sophie groaned.

"Today's your first day back in school though…." Derek smirked at her.

"Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes. "What have you been up to today?"

"I've just hung out in your room and read. Wasn't too bored as what I thought I would be" Derek replied.

"I told you, you could have hung out with Zelda" Sophie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Eh red heads aren't really my type" Derek shrugged keeping his eyes on the book in his hands. "I prefer brunettes."

Sophie blushed slightly and nodded her hand. "Well I guess I'll keep that in mind then." She laid back down on her pillow and took a deep breath.

"How's Scott?" Derek looked over at her.

"Full moon was affecting him all day. Stiles is dealing with him. He didn't want me involved. He wanted me safe" Sophie explained looking up at him.

"I think someone has a crush on you" Derek smirked. "He's very protective of you."

"Funny he's said the same thing about you" Sophie said straight-faced. Derek looked at her in confusion. He had told himself that the witch meant nothing to him, but yet there were others who were not seeing it that way.

"Stiles is determined to get me a boyfriend before I graduate. I don't know why though" Sophie shrugged. "Dating's never really been my thing."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Derek asked her.

Sophie shook her head. "Sure I've had guys ask me out, but I've never was interested in them. I guess I'm just weird. Dating's just not a priority right now. What about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"No" Derek smirked at her curiosity. "Dating's not really my thing either. There was a girl once, but things didn't end well."

"I'm sorry" she only said.

Derek turned on his side and faced her. "I don't need your apology. It happened a long time ago." Sophie pushed her lips together and only nodded. "So" Derek suddenly spoke up. "If you've never had a boyfriend, have you even ever been kissed?"

"Yes I have thank you very much, I'm not that much of a prude" Sophie glared playfully. "It's silly and at the time I shouldn't have probably done it."

"Well now you have me intrigued, so you have to give me the story" Derek smirked at her.

The brunette just rolled her eyes in response. "It was two years ago at the annual Halloween party the witches of Salem have. I met this guy and we just talked. Before I left I kissed him."

"What happened to the guy?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I never even got his name to be honest. Sometimes I hoped he'd show up out of the blue, but you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery" Sophie looked over at Derek who had a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, you probably could care less about this."

Derek stared at her silently for a moment. He didn't realize that she still thought about him that night. She had hoped to see him again. It made him feel something. Now he had wished he had found her later that night. "Sophie there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at him confused and before she could ask what he wanted to say, her phone on the bedside began to ring. Derek huffed quietly to himself. The damn phone always seemed to interrupt them. Sophie rolled over and grabbed her phone. It was Stiles.

"Stiles how's it going?" Sophie answered her phone.

"Scott got out Sophie" Stiles replied instantly freaking out. "He's gone."

"He's what?!" Sophie exclaimed. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"He got out of the handcuffs Sophie" Stiles told her. "He's gone and God knows where he is. The cops are out looking for Derek. The hunters are probably out there. Sophie what are we going to do."

Sophie looked over at Derek. She knew he had heard the entire conversation. "Stiles I have an idea. Don't ask questions. I'll handle it."

"Soph what the hell are you…"

"Stiles no questions. I'll call you later" she said before hanging up. She looked directly at Derek and crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you" she told him.

"Sophie no" Derek shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Derek I don't care. Scott's my friend" Sophie protested and walked over to her desk and grabbed her coat. Turning around she came face to face with Derek. He grabbed her arm and looked straight at her.

"There are hunters out there. You know what will happen if they catch you with me" he told her.

"I don't care what happens to me" she glared at him.

"Well other people will" Derek shot back at her. Sophie frowned at him for a moment. He seemed concerned for her. This is what Stiles had been talking about. The two of them were only inches from one another and she felt his fingers gently brush her cheek. He just stared at her and the witch blinked several times as they stood in silence.

"Sophie stay. Please. Trust me. I'll find him" he said gently. Sophie nodded quietly. Derek let go of her arm and walked over to a chair to grab his jacket.

The witch quietly watched as he put his jacket on and began to exit the room. "Derek" she called out causing him to stop and turn to her. "Be careful." He nodded to her silently and began to walk down the hall. He walked down the hall and past a room with an open door.

"Watch out tonight" he heard a voice say. He turned around and walked to the open doorway. Inside the room he saw Sophie's father sitting at a desk with paper work around him.

"The cops are out there looking for you. Sheriff just called me to help with the search party. If they find you, I can't protect you. My family can't protect you" Freddie continued. "I'm sure by now the full moon is affecting you like its affecting Scott. Which means it's affecting the Alpha too."

"I'll be careful" Derek told him pointedly. "I'm fine"

Freddie raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not you I'm worried about."

Derek breathed heavily. He knew what Sophie's father meant."Mr. Middleton, I'm not going to let the Alpha near your family. I told Sophie I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt" he told the elder witch sternly.

Freddie smiled slightly and took a deep breath. He looked back up at the werewolf and stared straight at him. "Derek, I'm sure you're overall intentions are good, but I've already lost one child thanks to your kind. If anything happens to Sophie and you're the cause of it, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Derek stared at Sophie's father silently. He knew that he meant his threat. He knew that Sophie hadn't just lost a brother. Her parents lost a son too. He wasn't even completely sure that he would be able to hold up his promise of protecting Sophie and his loved ones. He hoped he could, especially Sophie. The werewolf only nodded to the witch before exiting the office.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Derek left. Sophie kept looking at her phone and checking her messages to make sure Derek or Stiles hadn't tried to reach her. She ran her hands through her hair. She hated waiting, especially under these circumstances.<p>

"Hey sweetie." Sophie looked up and saw Zelda walk into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot and began to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Derek?" Zelda looked around. "I'm not used to seeing you without him."

"He went to go look for Scott" Sophie only said staring at the table.

"Your friend who got bit?" Zelda asked sitting down. Sophie only nodded in response looking at her cousin. "You know he'll be all right."

"Yeah I know" Sophie nodded her head. "I know Scott will be okay."

"Sweetie I wasn't talking about Scott" Zelda smiled slightly. "Derek will be alright."

Sophie kept quiet for a moment. She hoped he would be, but she would never admit it out loud. "How long are you and Nana staying" she asked changing the subject.

"Nana will be here for a week, but I'm actually considering staying here for a while" Zelda replied. "I need some space between Salem and I. Getting too crowded for my tastes. I just need to get away. They're hiring at the hospital so I can continue working."

"Are things still bad because of Carson?" Sophie suddenly spoke. Zelda's face fell in response. Sophie knew she struck a nerve bringing up her cousin's cheating ex-boyfriend. "Zelda….I'm sorry…I know you hate talking about him."

"Sophie no" Zelda shook her head. "Carson was apart of my life. I can't pretend that he didn't exist or wasn't part of my life."

"I hope you don't see the cheating bastard around that much" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Sadly I do" Zelda made a face. "Always parading his squeeze of the month around Salem. Fucking bastard."

"You deserved better" Sophie replied. "You'll find someone who will treat you right one day."

"I hope only to be as lucky as you" the red head smiled. "Derek seems like a catch."

"There's nothing going on between Derek and I" Sophie shook her head in response. "We're just….I actually don't even know what we are. I'm not even sure if we're friends."

Zelda looked at Sophie in disbelief. "He likes you Sophie. You don't notice it, but when you're not looking his eyes barely leave you. He's very protective over you" Zelda smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "If I were you, I would not let that one get away anytime soon."

"No. He's just trying to be….." Sophie began and stopped. "He's just trying to be….." Sophie sat back in her chair and groaned.

"I'm telling you Sophie. He likes you. I'm convinced that every time he looks at you he's undressing you with his eyes. What aren't you jumping on that? The longing looks. The protectiveness. You two look beautiful together. Why don't you just get together and rip each others clothes off" Zelda smirked at her cousin.

"Okay yes I will admit he's not the worst looking person on the planet and he's starting to grow on me since staying here" Sophie began. "But it would never work, cause he's….he's…."

"He's a werewolf" Zelda finished for her. She reached out for her cousin's hand and took it in her own. "Sweetie not all werewolves are like the one that killed your brother."

"You sound like mom" Sophie looked at her.

"Your mom's right Soph. Derek's different. Can't you see that?" Zelda told her. "I felt his emotions today. There's a lot of anger, but when he looked at you, some of that anger was let go. He's curious about you. I think he feels something for you, but he doesn't understand it. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know" Sophie shrugged. "You know dating's never been my thing. He's got baggage, I've got baggage. Even if I did feel something for him, it would never work. We come from different worlds."

"Sophie I know I am the last person to be giving you relationship advice because we all know my love life has been in nothing but shambles over the years, but don't close your heart to the idea of being happy just because he's a werewolf" Zelda smiled at her.

"I swear everyone is just ready to get me married to this guy" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Eh more like Nana and your mom have a bet going" Zelda laughed. "Your mom bet Nana three-hundred bucks that you would have a boyfriend by the time you graduate."

"Ugh" Sophie groaned loudly getting up from the table. "Why do you people do this to me?" she called out as she walked out of the kitchen with Zelda only laughing in response.

* * *

><p>Derek slowly led Scott into his room. With the teen's arm over his shoulder, he led him towards his bed and helped him to his bed. It had been a rough full moon for the teen. He didn't know how to control it, Derek knew. He wasn't prepared for this life, but then again it wasn't his choice to have this life. Scott was lucky that he had shown up in time before he either killed someone or the hunters caught him.<p>

"Thanks" Scott said only said sitting down on his bed.

Derek didn't say a word and began to walk away. For some reason he was anxious to get back to the Middleton's house. He needed to tell Sophie that Scott was all right. He was getting frustrated with himself, unable to get the witch out of his head most of the time. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so fascinated with her. Why was he helping her? Why did she help him?

"Wait" he heard Scott say from behind him. The older wolf turned around and saw Scott. The teen looked miserable.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott pleaded with him.

Derek stood in silence for a moment staring at the teen. "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true" he shook his head.

"Well, what is it?" Scott exclaimed quickly waiting for an answer..

"You have to kill the one that bit you" Derek looked directly at him.

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott frowned, confused as Derek only nodded. Scott huffed in disbelief. How was he supposed to kill the Alpha then.

Derek walked closer to the teen. "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him" he told him.

* * *

><p>Sophie stood out on her balcony. Zelda's words still rung through her head. Her cousin was right. Derek seemed different, even if he was a werewolf. Maybe he did feel something for her. Zelda was an empath and was never wrong about other people's emotions. He mind went back to Scott. She hoped he was okay, that Stiles was okay. She looked up at the full moon. Part of her hoped that Derek was okay, knowing full well that the full moon had been affecting him. Maybe she had judged him too quickly. Ever since she saved him, she could see how different they were acting towards one another. She felt that she could trust him. She couldn't explain it. She suddenly frowned. She felt someone watching her. Turning around she saw Derek staring at her while sitting in a chair.<p>

"I thought you left," she said quietly looking at him.

"I did, but I came back" Derek said getting up out of the chair and walking over towards her.

"Scott….is he?"

"He's fine Sophie" he replied instantly. "I took him home. He'll be alright."

"Thank you" she smiled slightly at him. "I appreciate what you did."

"You're welcome" he nodded his head at her.

"I should probably go see him" Sophie told him walking towards her room. Derek grabbed her arm, stopping her and turned her around to face him.

"You need to stay out of this" Derek protested.

"No" she shook her head backing away from him. "Scott's one of my best friends. I'm not staying out of this. You were right. I'm apart of this whether I like it or not. I'm not going to abandon him."

"Sophie…" Derek began shaking his head. "It's not safe."

"So what? I'm a witch and you promised you would protect me" the brunette shot back staring directly at him.

"I thought you didn't want me making promises like that?" Derek looked at her confused.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see if you can keep them then" she replied. "I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you, even though I have every reason not to."

"You're going to trust a werewolf?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Well I don't exactly have much of a choice" Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to trust me too though." The werewolf slightly smirked at her. He noticed the goose bumps on her arms and the witch shivering.

Derek began to take his coat off and walk towards her. "I trust you Sophie" he said as he put his coat around her. "More than you know." He saw her look of confusion on her face, but she kept quiet. It wasn't time to tell her the truth. Not until the Alpha problem was taken care of. He looked at her standing before him, blinking quietly wrapped in his coat. For some reason just looking at her made him forget all of his problems for a moment. He didn't understand the effect she had on him.

"Now what do we do?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Derek continued to stare at her, staying silent for a moment. "We're going to catch the Alpha" he finally spoke.

**There you have it! I am so sorry for the wait, but as you can see, this was a very long chapter. I am on Christmas break right now so expect frequent updates. Thank you for all the reviews and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Teasers will be posted on my tumblr tomorrow so either follow me or check out my tumblr for new teasers. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and review! **


End file.
